


Danielle and Lily's Marvelous Adventure

by Tigergirl1223



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, Once Upon a Time (TV)
Genre: Gen
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-10-21
Updated: 2018-08-28
Packaged: 2019-01-20 12:28:16
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 17
Words: 28,219
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12432858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Tigergirl1223/pseuds/Tigergirl1223
Summary: It’s the year 2019 and Danielle Locksley and Lily Potter are beginning their first year at Hogwarts, What happens when their families and friends have to team up in order to defeat a new powerful wizard. Includes some but not all elements of Harry Potter and the Cursed Child. Once Upon a Time/Harry Potter cross-over. I don’t not own any characters other than Danielle Locksley, Caleb Jones, and Liam Jones.





	1. An Unexpected Owl

It was a peaceful July day at the Locksley house. Robin and Regina Locksley were enjoying dinner at their home at 108 Mifflin Street with their three children: Henry Daniel, age 17, Roland Nicholas, age 16, and Danielle Marian-Robin, age 10. Danielle would turn 11 on the 25th of December, 2019. The family was enjoying a quiet dinner when an owl landed outside the front door, causing everyone to turn their heads towards the source of the noise. Robin grabbed his bow and arrows and said, “I’ll go see what’s up.”  
Regina nodded as her husband kissed her on the cheek before going to find the source of the noise. Before Robin could even step outside, the brown owl flew into the house and landed on the kitchen table. Robin pulled an arrow out of his quiver and aimed at the owl when Danielle shouted, “Wait! Don’t kill it Daddy!”  
Robin hesitantly lowered his arrow as the owl gazed at him. Regina suddenly noticed the owl had a scroll in its claws. Regina took the scroll from the owl and skimmed the contents of the letter. She scowled a little but handed the letter to Danielle, “It’s for you.”  
Danielle took the letter from her mother. She rarely, if ever, got mail, let alone via owl, “What does it say?” asked Henry.  
“Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Ms. Danielle Locksley, 108 Mifflin Street, Storybrooke, Maine, USA.  
Dear Ms. Locksley,  
We are pleased to inform you that you have been accepted at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. Please find enclosed a list of all necessary books and equipment. Term begins on September 1. We await your owl no later than July 31.  
Yours sincerely,  
_Minerva McGonagall_  
Headmistress  
P.S. I am aware your 11th birthday is not until the 25th of December. I am making an exception to the rule so that you may start the term on time with your peers.” Excitement filled Danielle as she finished reading the letter.  
Regina furrowed her brow and took the letter and list from her daughter, “So it does exist,” whispered Robin softly.  
“Robin, you can’t possibly believe that this is real!” shouted Regina to her husband.  
“I don’t know Gina, it looks pretty official,” said Robin looking at the letter himself, “IT has a raised seal and everything.”  
“This is a town with magic, Robin, I’m sure any prankster could make it look real,” scolded Regina.  
“But what is it is real Mom?” pleaded Danielle.  
“Danielle Marian-Robin Locksley!” shouted Regina and Danielle cowered slightly. Regina glanced over at Robin, “Kids, wait here while I have a conversation with your father. Robin a moment,” Regina motioned towards the stairs.  
Robin followed his wife obediently hoping to incur less of her wrath, “Well, what are we waiting for?” asked Henry to his siblings as the three of them quietly dashed upstairs to the outside of Robin and Regina’s room. They were clearly having a heated argument.  
“Come one Robin, the boys are probably playing a prank on Danielle since she has magic. You know they’re both obsessed with those books!” shouted Regina.  
“You think they actually managed to get an owl involved?” asked Robin.  
“I don’t know. Maybe Gold or Zelena helped them,” said Regina perturbed.  
The three siblings listened to their parents argue, “Okay Gina, enough with the fire balls,” they heard Robin say. They all glanced at each other nervously, knowing the situation was serious. Regina rarely actually threw the fire balls, but certainly created enough of them when she was angry.  
“Maybe Danielle can transport in?” whispered Roland.  
“Too risky,” said Henry.  
“You know I can hear you three out there,” said Regina.  
The three siblings looked at each other before running or transporting back downstairs. A few moments later, Robin and Regina emerged from upstairs. Regina came over to Danielle and laid her hands on her daughter’s shoulders, “Honey, I’d like to speak with you in private.”  
Danielle nodded as Regina transported them into Danielle’s room, “Mom, please you have to let me go!” begged Danielle.  
“I’m telling you, honey, it’s nothing more than a giant joke,” said Regina firmly, “I’ve read all those books to Henry and Roland before you were born.” The two women suddenly heard a crash and they both turned towards the source of the noise, “What the heck was that?” asked Regina. Danielle shrugged her shoulders, “Stay here while I see what’s going on,” Regina whispered. Danielle nodded apprehensively and Regina left the room. She slowly descended the stairs, carefully listening to her husband’s voice and another voice, “Whoa there fella, put the arrow down,” said the strange voice. Regina walked over to her husband as Robin slowly put the arrow down, “That’s good.”  
“Who…who are you?” asked Regina hesitantly, ready to perform magic on a moment’s notice. This man was rather large and quite frankly, a little intimidating, even for a former Evil Queen.  
“The name’s Rubeus Hagrid mam,” said Hagrid holding out his giant hand for them, “You must be Robin n Regina Locksley. Rumor had it that Marian wadn’t yer wife anymore,” said Hagrid sadly.  
Robin cleared his throat, “Well yes, Marian passed away several years ago, when Roland was one.”  
Hagrid turned to Henry and Roland and stated, “You both can’t be Danielle. Where is the lass?”  
“Right here,” answered Danielle, hesitantly coming down the stairs.  
Hagrid smiled warmly, “Pleased to meet ye Danielle. Anyways, we figured ye all would be a little confused, considerin yer on this side of the pond,” began Hagrid, “McGonagall figured you’d ‘ave sum doubt, so she sent me o’er to confirm.”  
“Told you it was legit,” said Robin nudging Regina. She glared at him slightly.  
“Now, I’m not very familiar with the American wizarding world n most of this stuff is from Diagon Alley…”  
“Wait a minute sir,” said Henry, “If all of this is real, does that mean you know…Harry Potter?” he asked excitedly.  
“’Course I know Harry!” stated Hagrid proudly, “In fact, his daughter will be startin at Hogwarts this year too.”  
Henry’s face lit up with excitement and Regina chuckled, “My dear son is a big fan of the books.”  
“I see,” chuckled Hagrid, “Well, McGonagall has arranged e’erything. Considerin we ‘ave to ‘ave yer owl in by next week, I can drop off yer reply to McGonagall meself. All yer family can join ya.”  
“Wait, how did you get here exactly?” asked Robin.  
Hagrid led the family outside and pointed to a giant motorcycle, “That.”  
Henry and Roland’s faces lit up once again, “Do we get to ride that Mom?” asked Roland excitedly.  
“Well, yer not gettin there any other way,” said Hagrid mounting the bike, “Don’t worry, you all will fit, just hold on tight.” Henry sat down behind Hagrid, then Roland, Danielle, Regina, and lastly Robin at the rear.  
“You know how much I’ve always wanted to fly?” asked Robin to Regina enthusiastically.  
Regina smirked at him, “Yeah, I sort of have an idea.”  
“Alright everyone. Off te London. Next stop: Diagon Alley!”


	2. London Adventures

The family and Hagrid flew for what felt like forever before they all flew over the London skyline. It was nighttime so twinkling lights glittered back at them, “It’s so beautiful just like you said Daddy!” said Danielle excitedly.  
“It sure is love,” said Robin as fond memories of his home country flooded him.   
Hagrid discretely landed his motorcycle near a wall and it instantly disappeared, “Now, Mr. Locksley, you n the boys are Muggles n Mrs. Locksley is a witch correct?”   
“Well, I wouldn’t call myself a witch,” said Regina fidgeting.  
“You ‘ave magic right?” asked Hagrid.  
“Yes” Regina confirmed.  
“Then yer a witch!” said Hagrid happily. Regina sighed as Hagrid tapped a few bricks, “Now you boys probably won’t be able to see this, but Mrs. Locksley n Danielle will,” said Hagrid.  
“Dad, can we go sightseeing?” asked Roland.   
“I don’t see why not,” said Robin. He touched Regina’s shoulder, “Call us when you’re done love,” he said and kissed her, “I love you.”  
“I love you too,” she answered.   
Robin crouched down and hugged his daughter, “Behave for your Mum and have fun Princess.”   
“I will Daddy,” giggled Danielle.  
Robin smiled and walked off with the boys as Hagrid led Regina and Danielle into Diagon Alley, “Ladies, welcome to Diagon Alley!”  
The mother and daughter just stood there for a few moments taking in the sights. It was exactly how Regina had imagined it when she had read it to Henry and Roland. Shops lining a small street, wizards and witches, in many different robes, magical products for sale in the stores, “It’s just like I imagined it Mom!”  
“Yeah it is,” Regina sighed, wrapping her arm around her daughter.   
Hagrid smiled at the pair before he help up the list, “Well, we have several things to buy, Yer cauldron, books, uniform, n wand can all be purchased here in Diagon Alley. But first we ‘have to stop by Gringotts to get yer wizarding money.”  
Regina scowled at Hagrid and asked, “Do you mean British pounds?”  
“No Mrs. Locksley, I mean Knuts, Sickles, and Galleons,” clarified Hagrid.  
“But I don’t have wizard money. All I have is this,” said Danielle holding up a $5 bill.  
Hagrid took it and looked at it, “Well, Muggle money n American Muggle money at that won’t get you far here. You ‘ave a relative with connections to Hogwarts that left you sum money at Gringotts.”   
“Who?” asked Regina and Danielle simultaneously.   
“This relative asked me to keep their name a secret,” said Hagrid mysteriously.   
“Now, is Gringotts really run by goblins?” asked Regina curiously as the entered the wizarding bank. Hagrid pointed to the goblins and Regina nodded, “So the answer is yes.”   
Hagrid approached the main desk and said, “100 Galleons from Vault 415 please.”  
The goblin checked his records and said, “Ah yes, Headmistress McGonagall said you would be by. Right this way,” the goblin motioned to a cart. All four of them climbed in and then he said, “Hold on tight.” The cart twisted and turned like a roller coaster down several alleyways before stopping in front of a vault, “Here we go, vault 415.” The goblin took out several gold coins and putting them into a bag. He handed it to Hagrid and said, “100 Galleons.”  
The goblin brought them back and Hagrid, Regina, and Danielle stepped back outside into the morning dawn. The shops were starting to open so Hagrid decided to stop at Flourish & Botts, “Ye get yer textbooks here every year,” informed Hagrid, “Let’s see, The Standard Book of Spells: Grade One, A History of Magic, Magical Theory, A Beginner’s Guide to Transfiguration, One Thousand Magical Herbs and Fungi, Magical Drafts and Potions, Fantastic Beasts and Where to Find Them, and The Dark Forces: A Guide to Self-Protection,” said Hagrid gathering the books.  
“The last one seems useful when dealing with Mr. Gold,” whispered Danielle to Regina and Regina smirked and chuckled lightly.   
They paid for the textbooks before Hagrid said, “Come now, we have to go to Madame Malkins’s to get yer robes.”   
After being fitted for robs, Hagrid decided to take them for some lunch at The Leaky Cauldron for lunch. They entered the bar and Hagrid smiled broadly at who he found, “Harry, is that you?”  
A dark haired man with round rimmed glasses turned around and grinned from ear to ear, “Hagrid!” he said excitedly   
“Great to see ye Harry!” said Hagrid excitedly, “Ginny, James, Albus,” he acknowledged and a red haired woman and two dark haired boys nodded. Hagrid looked down at a young red-haired girl and said, “You must be Lily.”  
“Yes sir,” she said.   
“Uh Potter family, I’d like to introduce you to Danielle Locksley, she lives on the other side of the pond, but she’ll be starting at Hogwarts in September,” said Hagrid, “Her mother, Regina Locksley, also a witch.”  
“More self-taught though,” said Regina, “Pleasure to meet all of you.”  
“You too Mrs. Locksley,” said James.   
“Well, we still have to get Danielle her wand so let’s grab a bite together and then we can go to Ollivanders,” said Hagrid.   
“Hagrid, if you, Mrs. Locksley, and Danielle would like to join us, you’re more than welcome to do so,” said Harry.  
Hagrid nodded and the Potters made room for everyone, which was a challenge given Hagrid’s size, “So Danielle, how did you find out about Hogwarts?” asked Ginny.  
Danielle shrugged, “I honestly don’t know, I mean, I vaguely know the books based on your life Mr. Potter, my brothers are huge fans, but the only people I know with magic are me, Mom, my aunt, and my Godmother. Oh, and Mr. Gold does and my grandmother did.”   
Hagrid looked at Harry and Ginny and said, “Mrs. Locksley is also Robin Hood’s second wife n Danielle is his daughter.”  
“Ah,” said Harry and Ginny, “Sorry mam, but Maid Marian’s death was a big news story here in Britain,” said Harry.   
“That’s alright Harry,” said Regina, “But I’d be lying if I didn’t admit that I’m glad we found each other.”  
“How did you and Robin Hood meet?” asked Lily.  
“Lily Luna Potter!” scolded Ginny.  
“No that’s alright Ginny, I can tell her,” said Regina, “Well, it’s a strange story actually involving different realm, including an Enchanted Forest. Honestly, we didn’t care for each other that much at first, it was a love/hate relationship. But soon we began to grow on each other and before long we fell in love. We dated for two years and then we married April Fool’s Day in 2008, and nine months later, this little nugget was born,” smiled Regina nudging Danielle jokingly.   
“Ah,” smiled Lily happily.  
“Well, we have to finish buying everyone’s supplies,” said Ginny, “Nice seeing you Hagrid. Nice meeting you Mrs. Locksley, Danielle. See you at Platform 9 3/4.”  
“Platform what?” asked Danielle confused.  
“That’s where you’ll board the train to get to Hogwarts,” said Hagrid.   
“Oh,” said Danielle.  
The three arrived at Ollivanders where Mr. Ollivander approached happily as Hagrid entered, “Hagrid, nice to see you. This must be Robin’s daughter.”  
“Yes sir, Danielle Locksley,” said Hagrid proudly, “She’s here to get her first wand.”  
Mr. Ollivander nodded and smiled, “Oh I remember when your relative was in here getting their first wand,” said Mr. Ollivander he said browsing the wands.  
“Which relative? Grandma?” asked Danielle to Regina,  
“I don’t know sweetheart. This is all new to me,” answered Regina honestly.   
“Ah yes, here it is. Holly wood, unicorn hair center, 13” long,” said Mr. Ollivander taking it out of the box, “Remember Ms. Locksley, the witch doesn’t choose the wand, the wand chooses the witch. But I have the feeling this will be a match, because it’s the same as your relative’s.” Danielle was still confused at whom this particular relative was, but she took the wand and a breeze filled the air, causing her dark brown hair to blow away from her face, “Ah yes, just as I thought. We have found your wand.”   
They purchased the wand and also the cauldron before Hagrid took them back out to the streets of London, “Now normally we would have you stay above The Leaky Cauldron, but McGonagall has arranged for you all to stay in a Muggle Hotel so you can be with yer husband and boys,” said Hagrid, “Here they are now!”  
Henry and Roland ran towards Regina, “Guess what Mom! We rode the London Eye and saw Big Ben!” said Henry excitedly.   
“And the wax museum,” said Roland.   
“Well, we met Harry Potter!” said Danielle proudly.  
“No way! Really?!” asked Henry. Regina nodded in confirmation, “Well, why didn’t you ask for his autograph?” asked Henry incredulously.  
“Don’t worry Henry, I have the feeling we’ll be seeing a lot more of him,” smiled Regina glancing down at Danielle.  
Hagrid cleared his throat and handed Robin a handful of papers, “Well, McGonagall made reservations for ye all at the President Hotel in Russell Square. The reservation is under Robin Locksley but already paid for in Muggle money. Rooms are small though so Henry n Roland are in one room n Danielle, yer with yer parents.”  
“Right,” said Robin scanning the papers.   
“Robin why didn’t we just stay with your parents?” asked Regina.  
“Well, they sort of, kind of, don’t know you and Danielle have magic,” answered Robin honesty.  
“It was just easier Mrs. Locksley,” said Hagrid, “Well, I have to get back to Hogwarts, I’ll see you in September Danielle. It was nice meetin ya Mr. n Mrs. Locksley, Henry, Roland.”  
“Oh please, sir, call me Robin,” said Robin.  
“And Regina’s fine,” she said.   
Hagrid nodded and bent down towards Danielle, “Make sure to keep yer supplies concealed. Don’t want too many Muggles staring at ya.”  
Danielle nodded, “I’ll be careful.”   
Hagrid smiled and quickly disappeared. Robin turned to Regina and asked, “So are you transporting us to Russell Square?”  
Regina smiled and took her husband’s hand, “You know what? I’d say we get to Russell Square the old fashioned Muggle way via the tube. After all, this is your territory.”  
“I have the feeling it won’t be for long though,” said Robin proudly smiling at Danielle.


	3. The Train Ride

The time before the start of the Hogwarts school year passed quickly for Danielle. Robin showed his family various parts of London and its suburbs. Before they knew it, Robin and Regina were making sure Danielle had all of her clothes and supplies, “You have your wand?” Danielle nodded, “And your robes?” Danielle nodded again, “And your textbooks?”  
“Mom,” Danielle interrupted, “I’ve got everything.”  
Regina sighed and nodded, “Okay.”  
“It says we have to be at Kings Cross at noon. We should probably get going now that the morning rush hour has passed,” said Robin. Danielle happily bounced out the door, gathering her things as she went. Robin glanced over at Regina, who was on the verge of tears, “You okay Gina?”  
Regina nodded, “Yeah, just…our little girl is growing up so fast.”  
Robin wrapped his arm around Regina and kissed her temple, “But she’s independent and strong, just like someone else I know.”  
Regina bit her lip cutely and chuckled lightly, turning around to face her husband, “But it’s my stubbornness that made you fall in love with me.”  
Robin smiled and grabbed her hand before leaving the room. They took the tube to Kings Cross though it was quite difficult to find exactly where they were supposed to be, “Platform 9 ¾ right?” asked Henry.  
“That’s what the ticket says,” answered Regina glancing at the ticket. Finally the family found platforms 9 and 10 along with several familiar faces.  
“Aunt Emma! Uncle Killian!” shouted Danielle excitedly, running to hug her Godparents.  
“Hey Dani,” said Emma kissing her temple. Only Emma was allowed to call Danielle ‘Dani’.  
“David, Mary Margaret, Rumple, Belle, and the boys are here too,” said Killian.  
Sure enough, David, Snow, and Neal, age 13, all approached the young girl. Rumple, Belle, and Gideon, age 12, were right behind them.  
“Well, it looks like there’s another witch in the family,” said Snow embracing Danielle.  
“You’ve known that fact,” said Danielle.  
“No, I know,” said Snow, “But somehow it now feels official.”  
“Yeah, Hogwarts,” said David, “We’ve only read about it, you’ll actually get to see it.”  
“Albus Severus Potter, quit pretending to run over your brother!” shouted a voice in the distance.  
“That can’t be!” said Roland excitedly.  
“I think it is!” said Henry ecstatically.  
Harry, Ginny, James, Albus, and Lily all came into view, “Morning everyone. Nice to see you again Danielle,” said Harry nodding towards Danielle and she smiled and nodded back.  
“Harry. I mean, Mr. Potter. I mean, Sir…” stuttered Henry, “It is an honor to meet you,” he said bowing.  
Harry smiled and chuckled, “Pleasure to meet you…”  
“Henry. Henry Daniel Mills,” answered Henry.  
“Told you he was a huge fan Mr. Potter,” said Danielle.  
“I see that,” said Harry, “Now you all know how to get to Platform 9 ¾ correct?” everyone stole glances with each other, “What?”  
“Not all of us are wizards or witches,” commented Belle.  
“Oh some of you are Muggles?” everyone nodded, “Okay, by a show of hands, who here has magic?” Regina, Danielle, Emma, Rumple, and Gideon all raised their hands, “Alright then, you all should be able to get there without any trouble,” Harry turned to Ginny and said, “Ginny, go with the boys. I’ll stay with Lily, but I have to make sure everyone else can get through.”  
Ginny nodded, “Alright boys, off we go.” All three of them slowly disappeared through the wall.  
Harry turned back to the crowd, “Now, I’ve never used this spell before, but I believe it’s a spell that allows people to go through things,” he approached Henry and said, “Go through, mo through.” A flash of light went through Henry.  
“Mr. Potter, isn’t that from _Wizards of Waverly Place_?” asked Caleb Jones, age 9.  
“Of course, where do you think I saw it?” answered Harry, “Now Henry, try going through the wall and see if it works.” Henry nodded and slowly took a deep breath before running in between platforms 9 and 10, “Well, all de darn, it actually worked,” said Harry in surprise. He slowly performed the spell on the others and watched them go through the wall. When he was finished, he turned to the remaining five and said, “You all should be able to get through with relative ease. You ready Lily?” he asked his daughter. She nodded nervously and he bent down next to her, “Together,” he whispered to her before disappearing through the wall. Rumple and Gideon ran through, leaving Emma, Regina, and Danielle.  
“You ready Dani?” asked Emma.  
Danielle nodded and Regina and Emma each grabbed an end of her luggage cart. Danielle took a deep breath and the three girls ran towards the wall. After a brief moment of darkness, Danielle looked around at the platform and saw a bright red train come into her view. Danielle just admired the train for several moments before she heard her brother’s voice, “Moms, I’m actually standing in front of the Hogwarts Express!”  
Emma chuckled and said, “Yeah you are Kid.” Emma and Henry walked away and Danielle turned around to face Regina.  
Regina sniffled, trying to prevent more tears from spilling loose, “Mom, don’t cry.”  
Regina gave a small smile, “You’re just not my little girl anymore.”  
“Aw Mom,” said Danielle hugging her tightly, “I’ll always be your little girl.”  
“Good,” said Regina, “Because you’re going to be whether you like it or not.” The two girls joined Robin and the boys where everyone else was gathered to say their goodbyes.  
“You’ll do great Kiddo,” said Killian.  
“It’s in the Mills bloodline,” said Emma.  
“Indeed it is,” said Rumple.  
“Speaking of Mills bloodline,” said David glancing at someone in the distance, “Isn’t that Zelena?” Everyone turned around and sure enough, Zelena was approaching the group.  
“Sis, how did you get here?” asked Regina.  
“Same way you did, through the wall,” said Zelena.  
“I know that, I meant how did you know about this?” asked Regina.  
“Did Hagrid tell you?” asked Robin curiously.  
Zelena shook her head, “No, just…” Zelena stuck her hands in her pockets and shrugged her shoulders, “Just had the feeling that Danielle would be starting at Hogwarts this year.”  
Everyone else accepted Zelena’s response, if only because it didn’t seem like she was going to give any more information. An older blond boy came up to the group and started looking Zelena up and down, “Red hair, blue eyes, you must be a Weasley.”  
Draco came up behind his son and started pushing him away from the group, “No, Scorpius, she’s not a Weasley,” said Draco. He looked up into Zelena’s eyes and sighed lightly, “She’s definitely not a Weasley.”  
The father and son walked away and Danielle turned around and asked, “Who was that Aunt Zelena?”  
“Just someone I suppose,” answered Zelena, though everyone could tell she was lying.  
“Last call!” shouted the conductor.  
“You better get on,” said Zelena kissing Danielle’s forehead, “Love you.”  
“Love you too,” said Danielle.  
“Have a good year Princess,” said Robin kissing her.  
Danielle nodded and turned to her brothers. Both pretended to be hesitant to hug her, “Come on, you both will miss me and you know it,” she smirked.  
“Yeah, but we won’t miss your magic pranks,” said Roland as he hugged her and then Henry hugged her.  
Regina stepped forward and held Danielle as tightly as she could, “I love you so much sweetheart.”  
“I love you too Mom,” said Danielle. Once Regina finally let go of her daughter, Danielle loaded her trunk and boarded the train. She found a compartment and peeked out the window at her family.  
“All aboard!” shouted the conductor as he blew the whistle and the train lurched forward. Danielle waved at her family and friends and at this point, Regina did have tears running down her cheeks while Robin, Zelena, and Emma were struggling to hold theirs back. Danielle wiped a few tears from her own eyes as everyone slowly grew smaller. She heard someone open the compartment and jumped around a little startled. Lily was standing in the door frame, “Uh, can I sit here?”  
“Yeah, of course,” said Danielle motioning to the seat across from her.  
Lily sat down and the two girls stayed silent for a few minutes before Lily asked, “So I take it the man with the bow and arrow is your Dad?”  
Danielle nodded and laughed, “Yeah. He never goes anywhere without them. Ever.” Lily smiled meekly, “That’s something we have in common you know, our fathers being famous.”  
Lily nodded, “Yeah.”  
“And our Moms,” said Danielle, “Though mine not necessarily in a good way.” Lily scowled a little, “My mother is the Evil Queen.”  
“Really?” asked Lily curiously, “As in from _Snow White_?”  
“That’s the one,” said Danielle, “My Godparents are Captain Hook and the daughter of Snow White and Prince Charming.”  
“They’re real too?” asked Lily in surprise.  
“Says the daughter of Harry and Ginny Potter,” mentioned Danielle.  
“Right,” said Lily admitting defeat, “So what’s that like? Having you mother as a villain?”  
“Well, she’s not really a villain anymore, I mean, not after meeting and marrying Dad and certainly not after I was born. But a lot of people who don’t know she’s changed are still afraid of her, no matter how many times we try to convince them.”  
Lily nodded, not pressing any further into the issue, “And the red haired woman who was with you and your Mum that Mr. Malfoy was talking to Scorpius about, because I know she’s not one of my relatives, no matter how many red heads are in the family, who is she?”  
“My Aunt Zelena,” answered Danielle, “She’s a witch too.”  
“Is there enough room for more people in this car?” asked another red haired girl.  
“I’m sure you’ll make room,” said Lily shifting to make room.  
The girl smiled and sat down next to her, “I’m Rose Weasley and you are?”  
“I’m…Danielle Locksley,” answered Danielle.  
“Oh, you’re the American student,” said Rose, “Uncle Harry was telling me about meeting you. That also means you’re the daughter of Robin Hood and Maid Marian right?”  
“No,” whispered Lily to her cousin.  
“That’s my brother Roland,” said Danielle, “My Mom’s his second wife.”  
“Oh,” said Rose sadly, “Sorry, I didn’t know. So you live in America?” Danielle nodded, “How did you get on Hogwarts radar?”  
“Um, well, besides my Dad, my Aunt Zelena is also British. Maybe that’s how,” said Danielle shrugging her shoulders. She still honestly had no idea how Hogwarts noticed her.  
Rose nodded and stood, “Well, you both might want to change into your robes. We’ll be arriving soon,” said Rose. She stood and left the compartment.  
Lilly shook her head, “She is just like my Aunt Hermione. It’s her brother’s first year too. Hopefully he’ll be a little less of a…perfectionist,” said Lily when she found the right word, “How about you. You have cousins?”  
Danielle shook her head, “No, Aunt Zelena doesn’t have any kids.”  
“Oh, I have a lot. Mum is the youngest of seven,” said Lily.  
“Wow,” said Danielle surprisingly, and then mentally smacked herself. Of course, Henry and Roland had talked about the books enough that she should’ve known that fact. Once the train pulled into the station at Hogsmeade, the students dismounted the train and gathered their belongings.  
“Alright first years! Follow me!” shouted Hagrid. Lily and Danielle stepped forward and followed Hagrid, “Ah Lily, Danielle, nice to see you both again.” The two girls boarded the boats and they started to sail across the water, “Seems like just yesterday yer parents and aunts and uncles were sailing across these waters for their first year.”  
Danielle glanced over at Lily and then at Hagrid confusingly, “But Hagrid, most of my family members aren’t witches or wizards and those that are never went to Hogwarts.”  
Hagrid gained a slightly fearful expression and hesitated before he said, “Of course, forget I said anything Danielle.” Soon a grand castle appeared in the distance but soon got closer and closer.  
As the first years dismounted the boats, an older woman in long black robes stood outside observing the new students. Everyone gathered around her before he said, “Hello boys and girls, my name is Professor Minerva McGonagall, Headmistress. I would like to officially welcome you all to Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.” 

 

Author's Note: Are there any specific Heads of House during the trio's children's years at Hogwarts. I was wondering if there are any specific ones to mention them that way I can include them in my story if there are. Please read and review!


	4. The Adventure Begins

McGonagall led the first years inside the castle. Danielle just gawked at how beautiful the castle really was; sure she had seen it in the movies, but seeing it in person was amazing. McGonagall stopped and turned around to face the students, “Now boys and girls, in just a few moments, you will be sorted into your houses. There are four houses: Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw, and Slytherin, each with a different dormitory and house leader. Points can be awarded to your house for good behavior and points can be deducted for bad behavior. The house with the most points at the end of the year wins the house cup. Once the Sorting Hat has placed you in your house, which will be like your second family here, you will join their respective table for the opening banquet. Understand?” everyone nodded, “Very well. Follow me.”   
McGonagall led the students through a large set of doors and into a grand hall. Four long tables were parallel to each other and another table stood at the front, “It’s just like Mum and Dad described it!” said Lily excitedly.   
Soon, McGonagall stopped the students up front, “The sorting ceremony will now begin,” she said, pulling out an old hat. Soon, the hat began to sing,   
“Oh you may not think I’m pretty,  
But I’m very smart you see.  
In one of the four houses,  
Is where you soon will be.  
Perhaps you are in Hufflepuff,  
For it’s you people trust.  
Or perhaps in Slytherin,  
Where success is a must.  
Or maybe yet in Ravenclaw,  
If it’s knowledge you crave.  
And of course, there’s Gryffindor,  
Reserved for the very brave!  
So in the end, don’t let me scare,   
Come on up to this chair.”  
McGonagall stepped forward and opened a scroll, “When I call your name, please step forward.” One by one, McGonagall called the students’ names as they were sorted into their houses, “Hugo Weasley!” she called.  
A young boy nervously stepped forward, “That’s my cousin, Hugo,” whispered Lily to Danielle.  
He sat down and McGonagall placed the hat on him, “Oh, a Weasley. This one is easy. GRYFFINDOR!”   
Hugo happily joined his sister and James at the Gryffindor table, “Lily Potter!”  
Lily nervously stepped forward and took her seat up front, “Huh, another Potter. Well you do have a thirst to prove yourself…”  
“Not Slytherin,” whispered Lily to herself.  
“Are you sure?” asked the Sorting Hat, “GRYFFINDOR!”  
Lily smiled proudly and ran to the Gryffindor table. Danielle knew she’d be next; in fact, there was no one else left, “Danielle Locksley!”   
Danielle slowly made her way to the front, all eyes on her. She felt her breath getting heavier as McGonagall placed the Sorting Hat on her, “Well, well, well, let’s see. Very loyal I see…but only to those close to you. Lots of courage, pretty sharp mind to0…” observed the hat, “Slytherin might be a good fit for you. After all, she was a Slytherin…”  
_“Who? Grandma?”_ thought Danielle.  
“Oh yes, you don’t know which relative I mean, well like everyone else, I must keep their identity a secret…”   
_“Please just…where you feel like I belong,”_ thought Danielle.  
“Well this is tough, but I think it better be…GRYFFINDOR!”   
Danielle breathed a sigh of relief as she jumped off the stool and made her way to the Gryffindor table, “Welcome to Gryffindor mate!” said James excitedly.   
“James is a fifth year, Albus and Rose are both third years,” said Lily.  
Danielle nodded, though she wasn’t really listening. Her mind was still off trying to figure out which relative of hers had attended Hogwarts, _“Mom? No, it can’t be. She thought this was all a joke. Maybe she was lying,”_ thought Danielle, _“And her past life could’ve made her a Slytherin.”_  
McGonagall tapped a glass, interrupting Danielle from her thoughts, “Good evening everyone, and welcome to the start of another year at Hogwarts. It is my hope that you will learn a lot, not just about magic, but also about yourselves and your capabilities,” she paused and scanned the room. Lily and Danielle both swore her eyes landed on them, “”Also, I’d like to welcome our new Defense against the Dark Arts professor, Professor Edward Lupin!”   
Everyone cheered as a young man stood and waved, “He’s Dad’s Godson,” whispered Lily.  
“With that, let the feast begin!” proclaimed McGonagall. Food and drink appeared on the tables as everyone began to devour their meals. Hugo began to consume as much chicken as he could.  
“I can see you’re still exactly like Uncle Ron,” said James to his cousin.  
“I only learned from the best,” said Hugo through a mouthful of chicken.  
James shook his head jokingly, then looked over at Danielle, “So Danielle, first time in Britain or have you been here before because of your father?”  
“Nope, never been outside of America,” said Danielle shaking her head, “Mom and Aunt Zelena have taught me some magic though.”   
James nodded and went back to his Yorkshire pudding, “Did they go to Hogwarts too?”  
Danielle shook her head, “No,” she answered though she faltered a little, “At least I don’t think so. I mean, I’m sure they would’ve told me if they had.”   
After everyone had finished their meal, McGonagall clapped her hands and the tables were cleared instantly, “You will now been seen off to your dormitories by your house prefects. I expect you all to get a good night’s rest for your classes tomorrow. Have a good night.”   
James stood and only then did Danielle notice he was wearing a badge, "Alright first years follow me. I’ll be showing you to the Gryffindor dorms,” the first years followed James as he spoke, “Once you arrive at the entrance to the dorm, you’ll need to give the password to the portrait on the wall. You cannot give the password to anyone…”  
“I know he breaks that rule,” said Lily.  
“You’ll enter into the common room; the bedrooms are upstairs, boys on one side, girls on the other. You will be sharing a room with those in your level,” said James as he led them down long hallways. Once they were off the staircases he mentioned, “Just to let you know, the staircases will change directions, so it’s important to learn your way around the castle.”  
Danielle noticed the stairs weren’t the only things moving. Many of the pictures on the walls also were moving. Once they arrived at a portrait of a lady, she asked, “Password?”  
“Bees knees,” said James. The lady moved aside and soon there was an opening in the wall, “Well Gryffindors, in you go.” Danielle followed Lily and Hugo into the common room, which was decorated in red and gold, “Okay, girls on the left, boys on the right. Lights out by midnight. Have a good night.”   
Danielle and Lily made their way up to the girls’ dorm rooms and found the room for first years. Their trunks were sitting at the foots of their beds. Danielle quietly opened her trunk and pulled out the picture of her family and friends at her tenth birthday party.   
“You miss them already don’t you?” asked Lily coming up behind Danielle.  
Danielle turned around and smiled softly, “A little.”  
“So who’s who?” asked Lily sitting down on Danielle’s bed.  
Danielle sat down next to her, “Well you’ve met Mom, that’s my Dad, my brothers Henry and Roland, and my Aunt Zelena,” said Danielle pointing to said relatives, “My Godparents, Uncle Killian and Aunt Emma, their twin boys, Caleb and Liam, David and Mary Margaret, also known as Snow White and Prince Charming, their son, Neal, uh, Rumpelstiltskin and Belle, and their son, Gideon. That’s pretty much it,” said Danielle.   
Lily nodded, “Quite a large group.”  
“Yeah, we’re all family in one way or another,” sighed Danielle. She wasn’t going to explain the convoluted family tree to Lily just yet.   
Lily yawned, “Well, we better get some sleep. Tomorrow is a big day for both of us.”  
Danielle nodded in agreement and changed into her pajamas. Though Lily fell asleep quickly, Danielle lied awake for most of the night. One thing was for sure, she was going to find out the identity of this relative, no matter what it took.


	5. The First Day

The next day, Lily and Danielle woke up bright and early for classes. After finishing breakfast, Danielle checked her schedule and said, “Looks like we have Potions and Defense against the Dark Arts this morning. We have flying after lunch.”  
Lily nodded excitedly, “Both Mum and Dad were great at broom flying. Both played Quidditch while at Hogwarts,” Danielle looked at Lily confusingly, “You’re a witch and you’ve never heard of Quidditch!?”   
“Um, most of the time Dad follows soccer,” admitted Danielle honestly. Lily gave Danielle a confused look, “Also called football here.”  
“Oh that,” said Lily, “Yeah, that’s definitely a Muggle sport.” The girls arrived in the dungeon and noticed a plethora of green staring back at them, “Oh great, we have potions with the Slytherins.”  
Danielle nodded, not really knowing what to think. The Sorting Hat had really considered putting her into Slytherin. Mystery relative had been in Slytherin. Suddenly, a very familiar face entered the potions classroom, “Good morning everyone, my name is Professor Lilith Page, and I will be your professor for potions,” she said and gave a soft smile to Danielle. Danielle sat there a little shocked, but pretended not to know Lily. After potions, the Gryffindors made their way to Defense against the Dark Arts where Teddy introduced some basic dark creatures before everyone headed to lunch.  
“Well, now apparently there’s more than one Lily here at Hogwarts,” said Lily jokingly, “She sounds American though.”  
“Uh huh,” said Danielle softly. She had no idea what to say, ,em>“Are Mal and Lily the people I know who went to Hogwarts?”   
“We’re also getting a new transfiguration professor this year, I wonder who that’ll be?” said Rose.  
“Why didn’t they introduce them last night at the banquet?” asked Hugo.  
Rose shrugged her shoulders, “I heard they only flew in last night. The new transfiguration professor and the new potions professor are mother and daughter.”   
_“And they probably didn’t fly in the way you think they did,”_ thought Danielle.  
“Something wrong Danielle? You’ve been quiet since potions,” asked Lily.  
Danielle shook her head and said, “No just…” she motioned for everyone to lean in and said, “I’ve just been wondering which relative of mine attended Hogwarts.”  
“You don’t know?” asked James.  
Danielle shook her head, “And clearly they want it to remain a secret yet everyone else knows.”  
“Well, what do you know about the relative?” asked Rose.  
“Well,” thought Danielle, “It’s one of my female relatives and she was a Slytherin. That’s all I’ve concluded so far.”  
“Well, Albus is in Slytherin. Maybe Scorpius and he can do some investigating,” smirked James.  
“Maybe,” said Danielle. After lunch, the girls made their way down to the training fields for flying lessons. Neither Hugo nor Lily were thrilled that flying lessons were also with the Slytherins.   
“Just ignore them,” whispered Danielle to Hugo and Lily.  
“Easier said than done,” said Hugo.   
“Good afternoon everyone, my name is Madam Rolanda Hooch, and I will be your instructor for broom flying. Broom flying can be a wonderful form of transportation but can also be very dangerous if you’re not careful. Therefore, you all must do exactly what I say and not disobey any orders. Understand?” everyone nodded, “Alright then, please stand to the left side of your brooms,” everyone did as instructed, “Now hold your right hand over your brooms and yell ‘Up!’.”  
“Up!” the class began to shout all at once. Some students had more success than others, t Danielle noticed that she had more success than both Lily and Hugo. Maybe this wouldn’t be so bad after all.  
“Now, I want you to mount your brooms from the left side. Don’t kick off the ground, only mount the broom,” instructed Madam Hooch. Danielle and Lily smiled at each other as they mounted their brooms. Broom flying honestly didn’t seem that hard, “Now, one by one, I want you to fly to that tree and back. I will be here to catch you if you fall. Do not go any further than that tree,” said Madam Hooch pointing to the tree of destination, “Hugo Weasley, you’re up first.”  
Danielle watched as Hugo nervously made his way to the tree and back with a few wobbles here and there. Soon, Madam Hooch was through the entire line with only Lily and Danielle left, “Well Ms. Potter, let’s see what you’ve got.” Lily nodded nervously and kicked off the ground. Danielle couldn’t imagine the pressure on Lily, having to live in Harry Potter’s shadow. As soon as Lily nearly unsuccessfully returned to the ground, Madam Hooch turned to Danielle and said, “Well, Ms. Locksley, last but not least. But don’t worry, I have the feeling this might come naturally to you,” she said with a twinkle in her eyes.  
_“Yeah well it didn’t come naturally to Lily now did it?”_ thought Danielle. God, did she have the personality of her mother sometimes. Danielle took a deep breath and kicked off the ground, the students and Madam Hooch growing smaller as she soared into the air towards the tree. Danielle had never felt anything like it before: the rush of the wind, the breeze in her hair, a feeling of adrenaline running through her system. Before she knew, she was back on the ground being greeted by cheers and applause from the Gryffindors and jeers and mockery from the Slytherins, “Just as I suspected. A natural just like her,” said Madam Hooch.   
Danielle smiled proudly as she along with the rest of the students handed their brooms to Madam Hooch. The Gryffindors and Slytherins gathered their belongings and headed to the Great Hall for dinner.  
“You did great Danielle,” said Hugo amazed.  
“Where did you learn to fly like that?” asked Lily impressively.  
“I…I didn’t,” stuttered Danielle.  
“You know, I heard from Rose that they’re looking for a new seeker for the Gryffindor Quidditch Team, maybe you should consider it,” said Lily excitedly.  
“But I’ve never played Quidditch before,” said Danielle, shaking her head.  
“And what first year plays for their house’s Quidditch team?” asked Hugo. Lily gave her cousin a ‘duh’ look and Hugo looked down, “Oh yeah.”  
“Plus there was that Slytherin girl when Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione were here. She was back up and then back up to Mr. Malfoy but still, she made it,” mentioned Lily.   
The group of three arrived at the Gryffindor table and sat down across from James and Rose, “So how did your first day go?” asked James.  
“Well, I think we’ve found Gryffindor’s newest seeker,” said Hugo looking at Danielle.   
“Hugo,” scolded Danielle through gritted teeth.   
“Honestly, we need one, and if you’re good enough, Headmistress McGonagall might let you,” said Rose.  
“Yeah, you could be like Dad and…Zelda, Zelma? I forget her name but the backup for Slytherin,” said James.   
“I can ask tomorrow,” said Rose, “I think it would be good to get you involved.”  
Danielle nodded, “Alright.”   
After dinner, the students were done with classes for the day so Danielle and Lily decided to take a walk near the lake, “So, I asked Albus about your request,” said Lily.  
“About what?” asked Danielle looking at Lily.  
“About your relative,” said Lily, “I mean, I think I’d want to know who got me here…DRAGON!” shouted Lily.  
Danielle glanced up long enough only for Lily to pull her behind a tree, “What the heck Lily!?”   
“My cousin, Charlie, studies dragons in Romania. They can be some nasty creatures,” informed Lily. The dragon landed on the ground and Danielle just started at it for a few moments. She suddenly smiled and stepped forward towards it once she recognized the color and markings of it, “Danielle? What are you doing?”  
Danielle stopped in front of the dragon and crossed her arms, giving the dragon a look of amusement, “I’ll wait,” said Danielle.   
Soon, the dragon became a tall, blond woman right before the girls’ eyes, “You know you remind me so much of your mother,” she said.   
Danielle turned to Lily, who was still cowered behind the tree, “Lily, it’s okay. She’s okay.”  
Lily nervously stepped forward and asked, “So? Are you an animagus?” asked Lily.  
“A what?” asked Danielle.  
“Animagus. A person who can turn into an animal at will,” explained Lily, “Are you sure you’re a witch?”   
“Yes,” scolded Danielle, “Any way Lily, this is Mal…Eficent,” said Danielle, introducing the two.   
“She’s real too?” asked Lily with wide eyes. Danielle and Mal nodded, “Does, like, every fairy tale character exist where you’re from originally?”  
“Pretty much yeah,” confirmed Danielle.   
Lily shook her head in confusion and Mal smiled, “I believe you had my daughter, Lily, for potions this morning?”   
“You have a daughter?” asked Lily.  
“Lily?” scolded Danielle.  
“Well they traditionally don’t have kids,” said Lily.  
“And I’m the daughter of the Evil Queen so hush,” said Danielle.   
“So, if your daughter is our potions professor, that means you’re our transfiguration professor?” asked Lily.  
Mal nodded, “Minerva hired Lily and me shortly before the start of the term. We just got in last night, so we had to miss the opening banquet.”  
“I can see that,” said Lily.   
“So?” asked Danielle hesitantly, “Does that mean you and Lily went to Hogwarts?”   
“Oh no,” answered Mal, “We both attended Ilvermorny.”  
“The American wizarding school,” said Lily.  
“Yes, that’s the one,” nodded Mal.   
“Wait, if there is an American wizarding school, why did I get accepted here?” asked Danielle, “Do you know Mal?”  
“Oh Danielle,” said Mal, laying her hands on Danielle’s shoulders, “Hogwarts is one of the best wizarding schools in the world. And we wanted only the best for you.”  
“Did…did you get me accepted here Mal?” asked Danielle.  
Mal shook her head, “I’ve only recently gained connections with Hogwarts, you have to keep investigating Danielle,” Mal squeezed her shoulders and said, “You both better get inside. It’s almost curfew. I’ll see you both bright and early Thursday.”   
Danielle nodded, “Alright, I’ll see you then Mal,” she said embracing her.  
Mal embraced her back, smiled at Lily, and then transformed back into a dragon and flew into the sky. The two girls started back towards the castle, “So, I guess you’ve known her a long time huh?” asked Lily.   
Danielle nodded, “Yeah, ever since I was a baby. She was at my naming ceremony,” Lily stopped and stared at Danielle in confusion, “It’s a tradition in the Enchanted Forest where the parents announce the name of their newborn baby to the residents,” Lilly nodded and continued walking, “There’s rumors that she used to date my Mom, but it’s never been confirmed.”   
“I see,” said Lily.  
They approached to portrait of the Fat Lady, “Password?”  
“Bees knees,” said Lily. The lady stepped aside and the girls entered the Gryffindor dorm. They quickly entered their dorm room, attempting to be quiet in respect to those sleeping. Lily was soon fast asleep, but Danielle’s mind was still reeling, _“Female, a Slytherin, good at flying, British…any other clues?”_ thought Danielle, _“Well, Scorpius Malfoy’s Dad certainly seemed to recognize…”_ Danielle quickly bolted upright and whispered, “Aunt Zelena!”


	6. Revelations

“Lily. LILY!” whispered Danielle, “Lily, wake up!”  
Lily’s eyes shot open, “Bloody Hell, Danielle, it’s three in the morning!”  
Danielle glared at Lily and said, “I know enough British phrases to know that’s cursing.”  
“Well, you deserve it,” said Lily rubbing her eyes.  
“Anyway, I think I’ve figured out which relative of mine attended Hogwarts.” Lily stayed silent, indicating for Danielle to continue, “Aunt Zelena.”  
“And you believe this because…?” yawned Lily.  
“Well, she’s a witch. She’s British,” listed Danielle, stating the obvious, “She knew when Hogwarts’ term started and how to get to the Hogwarts Express…”  
“Both mentioned in the books,” Lily stated.  
Danielle ignored her and continued, “The Sorting Hat said my relative was a Slytherin, Madame Hooch mentioned my relative was good at broom flying. And at the train station, Aunt Zelena and Scorpius Malfoy’s Dad knew each other. She lied and said she didn’t know him, but I could tell she did,” Danielle looked down slightly, “And I also remembered something from when I was little.”  
“What do you mean?” asked Lily.  
“Well, when I was little, before I started school, Muggle school I mean, Mom and Dad would go to work, Henry and Roland would go to school, and Aunt Zelena would babysit me. We’d go to the park, the movies, the zoo, and she would teach me magic sometimes…” explained Danielle, “Anyways, we used to also play dress up and I remembered, she had robes in her closet an awful lot like the ones we wear here at Hogwarts.”  
“You know you can buy robes for all the houses,” said Lily tiredly.  
Danielle took a deep breath a little perturbed. Clearly Lily didn’t believe a word of what she was saying, “And last but not least, she would use some of her supplies to teach me magic. One day, when I was about three or four, I remember finding a wand. I started playing with it for a few moments, but then Aunt Zelena quickly rushed in and told me not to play with it, that it wasn’t a toy and that it was very special to her,” Danielle grabbed her wand from its case, “I remember it looking like my wand, and Mr. Ollivander said it was the same as my relative’s wand.”   
“So? I’ve seen those replica wands in Muggle shops, they’re pretty expensive. She probably didn’t want you damaging it,” said Lily, getting out of bed and laying her hands on Danielle’s shoulders, “Danielle, I’m going to put this to you as nicely as possible. What you just said, is all a bunch of poppycock! Your Aunt is probably just a really big fan, just like your brothers. It’s probably some relative of yours that’s long gone.”   
“It has to be somebody almost everyone here knows,” said Danielle.   
“Then it’s probably your Mum or something, well maybe not, I’m sure your Mum or your aunt would’ve told you,” said Lily crawling back into bed, “Until we find proof, it’s not your aunt.”   
Danielle sighed and also jumped back into bed. Lily was probably right. She was probably just imagining all the things about Aunt Zelena because she was so desperate to find the secret identity of her relative. But one thing was for sure: she was going to continue investigating.   
******************************************************************************  
The next morning, the girls got up bright and early for breakfast and for the second day of classes. Danielle and Lily arrived at the Great Hall to find James, Rose, and Hugo already enjoying their meals. The two girls sat down across from each other and James smiled at them, “Morning girls.”  
“Morning,” said Lily yawning loudly.  
“Didn’t sleep well?” asked James.  
“I slept fine until this one woke me up at 3 AM,” scolded Lily, pointing across the table at Danielle.   
“Really?” asked Rose, raising her eyebrows.  
“Yes,” admitted Danielle.   
“Homesickness, first day jitters,” questioned Rose.  
“She thinks she’s figured out which her folks went to Hogwarts,” said Lily bluntly.   
“Oh which one?” asked Hugo.  
“My Aunt Zelena,” replied Danielle, “But it’s just my imagination.”  
“Which one is she? Was she at the train station?” asked James.  
Danielle nodded, “She was the one with long, red hair…”  
“That wasn’t one of our relatives,” said Rose. Everyone scowled at her, “Well you have to admit, red hair stands out to us.”  
“If she is the one who went to Hogwarts, I bet you she was always mistaken for a Weasley,” chuckled James.   
Danielle glared at him slightly just as a bunch of owls flew into the room, “What the?” she questioned.  
“Mail,” answered Rose.   
“Oh,” said Danielle. A few owls swooped by and dropped a few letters in front of them. One was from Robin and Regina, another Emma and Killian, and the last from Zelena. Danielle quickly opened the one from her parents first and read the letter, _“Hope you’re having a good time. We all miss you terribly but we know you’ll learn a lot. We love you Princess. Love, Mom, Dad, Henry, and Roland. P.S. We have no one to play pranks on Neal, Gideon, Caleb, and Liam with. JK, love you!”_   
Danielle laughed. The post script was obviously from Henry and Roland. The next one had a quick message from Emma, _“Just wanted to wish you good luck Dani! Love, Aunt Emma, Uncle Killian, Henry, Caleb, and Liam.”_  
“Who are the letters from?” asked James curiously.  
Danielle looked up startled and smiled, “My parents, godparents, and aunt,” she answered.  
James nodded and went back to his food. Danielle hesitantly took the letter from Zelena and opened it. Inside was a picture from when Danielle was little, maybe about four. She was clearly dressed up in Zelena’s clothes, as the black robes were way too big for her. Zelena had her arms wrapped around Danielle in an embrace and Danielle was grinning ear to ear. Danielle quickly glanced at the letter which read, _“I always knew you’d make it to Hogwarts one day. Love you so much. Draco Dormiens Nunquam Titillandus. Never tickle a sleeping dragon. XOXO, Aunt Zelena.”_   
Danielle smiled at the fact that Zelena had included the Hogwarts motto, though was slightly curious as to how she knew it. Lily was right though. All of the information was easily accessible on the internet and in the books. After breakfast, Danielle, Lily, and Hugo made their way to Charms. Both Lily and Hugo enjoyed looking at the picture of Danielle and Zelena, “You were so cute,” said Lily.  
“You have your aunt’s eyes,” said Hugo.  
Danielle shrugged, “I always thought I had Dad’s eyes.”  
“Yeah, but you also have your aunt’s,” said Lily. The group of three arrived at the classroom where Professor Flitwick was immediately ready for the lesson.   
“Levitating objects,” Flitwick began, “One of the most well-known charms spells in the wizarding world.”   
“Hey wait a minute,” whispered Hugo gazing at the picture that he was now hiding under his Charms textbook, “Isn’t that a Slytherin robe you’re wearing Danielle?”   
“But as I told her, you can buy replica robes for all the houses,” said Lily to her cousin.  
“Ms. Potter, Mr. Weasley,” said Flitwick, “Would you like to demonstrate how to perform a levitation spell?”  
“We’re good sir,” said Lily.   
Flitwick went back to his lesson while the three of them chuckled quietly to themselves. After Charms, they had the rest of the day to themselves, so they all decided to go back to the Gryffindor common room to start on homework they had already been given, “Write a five page essay on the different ways to defeat a grindylow. How do you write five pages on that?” asked Hugo in shock.   
Suddenly Albus and Scorpius entered the common room, “Hello everyone.”  
“Albus, how did you get in here? And how did you get the password?” asked Lily.   
Albus stared at his sister for a few moments, “Not important,” he said sitting down next to everyone.  
“So, I understand your aunt was the red head I saw at Platform 9 ¾?” asked Scorpius. Danielle nodded, “Well, I had Father send me some old photo albums from his time at Hogwarts and there is one girl I don’t recognize that he’s never told me about in his stories. Not Mum or any of the others mentioned in the books,” said Scorpius flipping through the pages. He finally stopped at a page with a blond boy, obviously his father, two other boys, a brunette girl, and red headed girl, “Well, that’s Father,” said Scorpius pointing to the blond boy, “Vincent Crabbe, Greg Goyle, Pansy Parkinson,” he continued, “But I don’t know her,” he pointed to the red headed girl who had her arm wrapped around Draco and vice versa.   
“I do,” said Danielle, “Her name is Zelena Mills.”


	7. The Portraits

Danielle slowly approached the statue that guarded the entrance to the headmistress’ office. She knew Professor McGonagall wanted to take to her about the Quidditch team, but she was also curious about how much information she could gain about Zelena. When Danielle got close enough, she spoke the password just loud enough for the statue to hear, “Mimbulus Mimbletonia.” The statue moved aside and Danielle slowly ascended the stairs. Once she finally reached the office, she cleared her throat to gain McGonagall’s attention. McGonagall looked up upon hearing the noise, “Rose Weasley said you wanted to see me.”  
“Yes, I did. Have seat Ms. Locksley,” said McGonagall putting down her quill and gesturing to the chair across from the front side of her desk. Danielle hesitantly sat down and looked directly at McGonagall, “So I understand you were never exposed to Quidditch in the States?”  
“No ma'am, just baseball and soccer…er, football,” said Danielle.  
“Well, both your’s and Ms. Weasley’s schedules are pretty full for the next few days, but I would suggest you meet with her in order to familiarize yourself with the game. Of course, that’s if you are interested in joining the team,” said McGonagall eyeing Danielle.  
Danielle thought about it. Despite all of her knowledge gained from Regina, Zelena, and Emma, it did seem as if she was ignorant to a large part of the magical world. Getting involved at Hogwarts probably wouldn’t be a bad idea to learn more about wizardry and to meet people in other years, “Yes ma'am.”  
“Good,” said McGonagall, a small smile barely touching her lips, “I’ve asked Ms. Weasley to contact you, but given that you spend many lunches together it shouldn’t be an issue. You are dismissed.”  
Danielle grabbed her bag and was just about to leave when she hesitantly turned around and spoke, “Professor McGonagall?” McGonagall looked up from her work. Danielle took a deep breath and said, “I know Aunt Zelena is the mystery relative. The one that attended Hogwarts.”  
McGonagall looked back down at her parchment and sternly said, “You have to get to class Ms. Locksley.”  
Danielle nodded and turned to leave. Clearly McGonagall wasn’t going to reveal any information to her. Her first class of the day was Potions again so she decided to take a short cut through the Headmaster’s hall in order to get to the dungeon more quickly. Danielle was gazing at the plethora of portraits when suddenly one of the portraits spoke to her, “You have your aunt’s eyes.” Danielle looked around in confusion when he spoke again, “Yes you, dark brown hair and blue eyes.”  
Danielle gazed up at the portrait and read the name underneath the picture, ‘Severus Snape’,  
“Um, I believe I have my Dad’s eyes, sir,” said Danielle.  
“But blue eyes are a double recessive so it had to be somewhere on your mother’s side, hence, you have your aunt’s eyes.”  
Danielle nodded when he proved his point, “You knew Aunt Zelena?”  
“Well of course, she was in my house and one of the best students at Hogwarts back in the day,” said Snape.  
“Now Severus, if Ms. Mills had wanted Danielle to know all of this information, she would’ve told her Ms. Locksley herself,” said another portrait, an old man with a long grey beard.  
“Well, what are they going to do to us Albus, take our portraits down off of the wall?” said Snape sarcastically.  
“I’m just warning you Severus,” said the other portrait. Danielle glanced at the name under the portrait of the bearded wizard, ‘Albus Dumbledore’.  
“So..so…you both knew Aunt Zelena?” asked Danielle.  
“Indeed we did,” answered Dumbledore.  
“When did she go here?” asked Danielle.  
“Oh at the same time as Mr. Potter, they were in the same year,” said Snape.  
“Did she know Harry Potter?” asked Danielle, taking a seat on the ground. She didn’t care if she missed class at this point; she wanted to get as much information as possible out of the two portraits of the former headmasters.  
“She did,” nodded Dumbledore.  
“Though, she honestly didn’t pay much attention to Mr. Potter unlike everyone else here at the time. She was all eyes for Draco Malfoy,” said Snape.  
Danielle’s eyes widened, “Draco Malfoy? As in Scorpius Malfoy’s father?” asked Danielle in surprise.  
“Yes, that’s the one,” said Dumbledore casually.  
“Draco Malfoy and Zelena Mills, those two individuals were inseparable from the moment they were sorted. You rarely saw one without the other. Whenever Zelena was mistaken for a Weasley by the other Slytherins, Draco was the first person to step and defend her,” said Snape.  
“Really?” asked Danielle.  
Snape nodded, “I know those stupid books claim he ran around with Ms. Pansy Parkinson, which is true, but his closest female friend was Ms. Mills.”  
“But…I’m sure my brothers would’ve mentioned it to Mom or someone else if Aunt Zelena was in the books.”  
“She never was. She flew under the radar,” said Dumbledore.  
“But Mr. Malfoy and Ms. Mills were close. Everyone almost thought Draco was going to break Malfoy/Black tradition and marry a half-blood instead of a pure-blood witch, just like Andromeda Tonks broke tradition by marrying a Muggle-born wizard,” said Snape.  
“A what?” asked Danielle.  
Dumbledore took a deep breath, “Back in your aunt’s time, blood status was important in some wizards’ and witches’ minds. A pure-blood wizard is one whom as no Muggle or Muggle-born relative as far back as they can go. Draco Malfoy, Ron Weasley, and Ginny Potter are all pure-blood wizards,” Danielle nodded, indicating for Dumbledore to continue, “Half-blood wizards have a Muggle or Muggle-born parent or grandparent in theirbloodline. You, Ms. Locksley, are a half-blood witch, as your mother is a witch and your father is a Muggle. Harry Potter is also a half-blood as his mother was a Muggle-born witch. Muggle-born means the witch or wizard is born of two non-magical parents. I believe you’ve mentioned to Ms. Potter before that your grandmother and your Godmother have magic but not their parents?”  
“Yes,” Danielle confirmed.  
“Then they are Muggle-borns as is Hermione Weasley,” said Dumbledore, “But unfortunately, some wizards at the time, some still do today actually, believed that only pure-blood wizards are valid wizards and they do not wish of their children to marry a half-blood or Muggle-born wizard. Mr. Malfoy’s parents hold those beliefs.”  
“Why? That’s stupid,” stated Danielle, “Mom, Aunt Zelena, Aunt Emma, and I can all do some pretty powerful things.”  
“Oh I agree, Ms. Locksley,” said Dumbledore with a twinkle in his eye, “But there are wizards and witches who believe differently than us.”  
“Yes, and when Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy found out about your aunt’s half-blood status, let’s just say they were not happy,” said Snape, “Did everything they could to separate the two of them. And of course when Ms. Greengrass, a pure-blood witch, came along, your aunt was heartbroken. She was going to do anything to win Draco back. She was even willing to…”  
“Severus,” interrupted Dumbledore, “I believe that’s enough information for Ms. Locksley. Zelena Mills will tell her that when she’s ready.”  
“Tell me what?” asked Danielle as she stood and gathered her belongings.  
The two former headmasters gained dimmer looks, “You have class Ms. Locksley.”  
Danielle nodded and left, only now realizing she had missed both of her morning classes. She headed for the dining hall instead and found Lily and Hugo. She sat down across from them and Lily scowled at Danielle, “You know Professors Page and Lupin are mad at you for missing class.”  
“We have your work for you,” said Hugo piling some assignments in front of Danielle.  
“Wonderful,” Danielle groaned, “I had to go to Professor McGonagall’s office to talk about Quidditch when I ran into some portraits of the former headmasters, Albus Dumbledore and Severus Snape.”  
“They were headmasters when Mum and Dad were here,” said Hugo and Lily nodded in agreement.  
“And apparently when Aunt Zelena was here,” said Danielle, “But what could Aunt Zelena have done during that time period that was so terrible they want her to tell me?” Hugo and Lily looked at each other with fear in their eyes, “What?”  
Lily and Hugo leaned in closer to each other, obviously attempting to keep Danielle from hearing them, “I doubt her aunt sided with him.”  
“I don’t know. Most of the wizards and witches that went bad came out of Slytherin, Hugo.”  
“But not all. Remember your Grandpa’s friend,” said Hugo, “He was a Gryffindor and was very loyal to You-Know-Who. And saying all Slytherins are evil is as much of a bias as saying only pure-bloods are valid wizards.”  
“But Hugo,” pleaded Lily, “What else still has that much stigma even today?”  
“Okay, who are you claiming Aunt Zelena sided with when she was at Hogwarts?” asked an exasperated Danielle.  
Hugo winced, as he knew his cousin was just like her father when it came to saying his name out loud, “Lord Voldemort,” whispered Lily.


	8. The Dark Lord

Later that night, Danielle and Lily had made sure their fellow Gryffindors had all gone to bed before they furthered their discussion about Voldemort. Once Hugo had finally bid his cousin and Danielle good night, Lily looked around one final time before she had Danielle lean in closer to her, “Now, Lord Voldemort…”  
“Was the greatest dark wizard of all time. I haven’t been living under a rock for ten years, Lily,” said Danielle.   
“Right,” said Lily, “Anyway, most people even to this day are afraid of the very mention of his name. Most of the time, they resort to calling him You-Know-Who and He Who Must Not Be Named. Dad and I are a few of the only people I know who will dare say his name. Not even Mum says it. Do you know enough background about Dad’s life or do I have to give you Wiki summaries of the books?”  
Danielle snickered a little and shook her head, “N-No, I do know enough about both Wizarding Wars. That He…um Lord Voldemort rose to power first in the 1970s and then in the 1990s while your parents were here.”  
Lily nodded, grateful that she didn’t have to explain everything to Danielle, “Yes, it was very ugly. There were a lot of casualties on both sides, but Dad eventually defeated Lord Voldemort. But Mr. Malfoy, he was one of the Dark Lord’s followers.”  
Danielle nodded slowly, “But Aunt Zelena…she would never do that. She’s a half-blood herself. Why would she want to exterminate all half-bloods and Muggle-borns?”   
“Lord Voldemort himself was a half-blood and he was willing to put them to death,” said Lily.   
“But…but…” stuttered Danielle, “I just…is there a way to contact people here besides letters and owls?”  
“The fireplace maybe,” said Lily, “But I don’t know how much your aunt would tell you.”   
Danielle shook her head and said, “Come on Lily, it’s time for bed.”  
******************************************************************************  
The next day, Danielle got up bright and early before everyone else. She found some parchment to write back home. She quickly penned a letter to her parents about her time at Hogwarts and how she missed them. She then took a second piece of parchment before she thought for a few moments on how to compose her letter. She finally began,  
Dear Aunt Zelena,  
I’m having a wonderful time at Hogwarts; it’s everything I imagined it would be and more. I was wondering if there was any way I could talk to you face to face. I have a few important questions to ask you, but I want you to be honest with me about them. I could meet after dinner today or tomorrow if there is a way for you to get here. If not, that’s okay. I understand. I love you and miss you.  
Love, Danielle   
Danielle went to the owlery and quickly attached the letter to one of the owls, “Find Mom and Aunt Zelena in Storybrooke,” instructed Danielle. She quickly took a look at the time and realized she had to be in class so she conjured herself a bagel and headed to Charms. She found Lily and Hugo and took a seat next to Lily.  
“Where were you?” asked Hugo.  
“Sending letters to Mom and Aunt Zelena,” answered Danielle before turning her attention to Flitwick.   
“She’s trying to get information from her aunt. I told her she’s wasting her time,” said Lily.   
“Aunt Zelena and I have always had a special bond. There’s no way she wouldn’t tell me the truth!” scolded Danielle.   
“Mr. Weasley, Ms. Potter, and Ms. Locksley,” warned Flitwick, “If I hear you all talking during class one more time, I will have to separate you three. Understand?”  
“Yes sir,” they all answered at once. The group of three didn’t dare make another noise for the rest of Charms. Danielle at least hoped that Mal would be able to help her after class.   
The group of three slowly walked to Transfiguration together when Danielle stopped her two friends, “Oh, by the way, if you run into a dragon before Transfiguration, she’s not dangerous. At least, not when she’s content with life.”  
“Good to know,” said Hugo.   
The Gryffindors entered the classroom and to Danielle’s surprise, Mal wasn’t in her dragon form, “Okay class, I know you'll are looking forward to being able to transfigure yourselves, but as always, we must start with the basics. Now, in regards to the mice on the desks in front of you, I would like you to transfigure them into snuffboxes,” said Mal, walking back to her desk and demonstrating for the class. The mouse instantly changed.  
The rest of the class attempted to copy their professor, though Lily’s mouse was the closest to looking like a snuffbox; even then, it still had whiskers and a tail. For a witch who had supposedly gotten a head start on wizard training through relatives, Danielle’s attempts were epic failures, “I would spend more time practicing this weekend, Ms. Locksley,” said Mal.  
After class, Lily and Hugo stood to go to lunch, “You coming Danielle?”  
“No, I’ll be there in a few minutes,” answered Danielle.  
“Alight, but don’t be late for any more classes,” scolded Lily jokingly.  
“I won’t be late,” chuckled Danielle. Lily and Hugo left the room and Danielle turned to face Mal, “Ms. Locksley? Really?” she asked in amusement.  
“Danielle, just because your mother and I are friends and I was at your naming ceremony doesn’t mean I can treat you any differently from the rest of the class,” said Mal.   
“No, I know that,” said Danielle, though she was hoping to use her history with Mal to her advantage currently, “I just wanted to ask you a few questions.”  
“About the lesson or personal questions?” asked Mal.  
“Personal,” answered Danielle.   
Mal silently stood up and closed the door. She conjured a couple of burgers for the two of them and slid one in front of Danielle, “No sense of missing lunch.”  
Danielle happily began to eat, as a bagel hadn’t sustained her, “It’s about you, Mom, Dad, and Aunt Zelena. Well I know Mom, Dad, and Aunt Zelena all have a…rocky history,” said Danielle when she found the right word, “I’ve also found out through…sources that Aunt Zelena is the relative that attended Hogwarts.”  
Mal nodded in understanding, almost as if she knew about Zelena’s history at Hogwarts, “She did, yes,” Mal confirmed.  
“Well, I thought at first the reason I was allowed to come here and not…the American wizards school.”  
“Ilvermorny?” supplied Mal helpfully.  
“Yeah, Ilvermorny,” said Danielle, “I thought it was because Dad is British. But the more I think about it, it all connections. Vault 415, Aunt Zelena’s birthday, a Slytherin, broom flying abilities it’s all too obvious. Is there a reason she wants to remain a secret.”  
Mal set down her burger and grabbed Danielle’s hand, “Well, Danielle, I’m not going to lie, your mother and your aunt didn’t always have the best relationship. They pretty much hated each other when they first met. It took a long time to repair the relationship and even then, we’re all still not 100% sure what your aunt did a long time ago. We only know certain events in passing but being on the other side of the pond made it even harder to follow when we were younger.”  
“About Vol…about You-Know-Who?” asked Danielle hesitantly.  
Mal nodded, “And despite growing up here, your father was even less aware of the events as a Muggle. We had to answer a lot of questions once he started dating your Mom and he entered the wizarding world. It took a long time for your aunt to earn Hogwarts’ and your parents’ trust after certain rumors started to surface. I don’t know whether they’re true though; Zelena hasn’t ever confirmed nor denied them.”   
Danielle nodded, “But wasn’t Aunt Zelena at Mom and Dad’s wedding?”   
“She was. Emma and Snow convinced your parents to invite her. But it was really only when you were born did it heal Regina and Zelena’s relationship,” said Mal.  
“Really?” asked Danielle curiously.   
“Oh yeah, your aunt was in the delivery room when you were born. She was the first to hold you after your parents, even before me, Emma, and your brothers. And since your aunt never married and never had kids to attend Hogwarts, when we all found out you were going to have magic, I believe that’s when she made the arrangements to make you her legacy, but she didn’t want your parents or anyone else to know. I only found out recently,” Mal looked at the time, “You better get going or you’ll be late for flying.”  
Danielle nodded and quickly gathered her belongings, “Um, thanks for the talk Professor.”  
Mal chuckled, “It’s still Mal outside of class.”  
“Right,” said Danielle. She turned to leave before she said, “One more thing,” Mal looked up at her, “Are you sure Aunt Zelena never had a significant other.”  
Mal sighed, “She mentioned she had one boyfriend a long time ago but things didn’t work out. His parents didn’t like her. We don’t know much more than that.”   
Danielle nodded, “Okay, thanks Mal.”   
******************************************************************************  
After flying and dinner, Hugo decided to go back to the common room to work on homework, or so he said, while the two girls decided to take a walk around the lake, “Hagrid has been here a long time. Maybe he’ll know something,” said Lily, “Dad, Uncle Ron, and Aunt Hermione used to talk to him all the time while they were here.”  
“Maybe,” Danielle shrugged, “I tried to talk to Mal, but she only knew so much.” Suddenly, Danielle started to feel incredibly cold causing her to shiver. Danielle noticed Lily was shivering as well, “Is Britain always this cold in early September?”  
“Occasionally, but not usually,” answered Lily, “How about the States?”  
Danielle shook her, “Usually in winter, but not at this time.” Suddenly Danielle could remember her most traumatic memories. Granted, she didn’t have that many at ten years of age, but she was suddenly reliving when she found out her mother had been the Evil Queen and her aunt had been the Wicked Witch of the West, “Is there a reason why it’s getting so dark out for evening hours?”  
Lily didn’t answer for a few moments as she sat there and shivered. Suddenly, she seemed to have the answer as tears started to stream down her cheeks, “Dementors,” she whispered quietly.  
“What?” whispered Danielle softly.  
“They’re dark creatures who feed off of human happiness. Hence the darkness and the cold and the depression,” explained Lily.  
“Well how do we stop them?” asked Danielle in a panic.  
“There’s…there’s a spell to stop them but it’s very advanced. Most adult wizards can’t even do it well,” quivered Lily pulling out her wand trying to remember the spell.  
Danielle couldn’t help but panic as it got darker and colder, wondering if she should just run or stay put and cry for help, “We should run!”  
“They’ll just chase us,” said a terrified Lily.  
“Maybe we can get back to the castle,” said Danielle.  
“They shouldn’t be here in the first place. They’re not allowed on Hogwarts’ premises,” said Lily, “Expecto…”  
“EXPECTO PATRONUM!” they heard someone shout. Suddenly, a spirit monkey came out of nowhere, instantly attacking the Dementors. Once they were all gone, the girls hesitantly turned around and Danielle sighed with relief to find her mother and aunt standing in front of her.  
“Mom, Aunt Zelena!” she said reassured, embracing them both tightly, “How did you both know we’d be here and what to do?”  
“We didn’t know you’d be here and only your aunt knew what to do,” said Regina.   
“Thankfully we were here. Who knows what those Dementors would’ve done to your girls,” said Zelena, “We got your letters.”   
“Okay but how did you get here so quickly?” asked Danielle.  
Zelena held up her broom while Regina said, “Your aunt tried to kill me on that thing.”  
“Well, we just got attacked by Dementors!” shouted Lily, “Nice to see you again Mrs. Locksley.”  
Regina nodded and Danielle said, “Lily, this is my Aunt Zelena.”  
“Pleasure,” said Zelena shaking Lily’s hand.  
“Same Ms. Mills,” said Lily.   
“What is going on out here?” asked McGonagall approaching the group and then stopped dead when she saw Zelena.  
“I asked them to come, ma’am. Or at least I asked Aunt Zelena,” admitted Danielle.   
“You two, my office,” said McGonagall, “Ms. Locksley, use the password to get into the room.”  
The girls nodded and quietly shuffled away from the three women. McGonagall turned to Regina and Zelena, “Ms. Mills, my how you’ve grown.”  
“Professor, my sister, Regina,” introduced Zelena.  
“Of course, Mrs. Locksley,” nodded McGonagall, “Now what happened exactly?”  
“Danielle wrote to me this morning, said she wanted to ask me some questions face to face,” explained Zelena, “Figured it was time to tell her some things as well as Regina. Then when we got here, the girls were being attacked by Dementors. I could tell Lily was trying to use the Patronus Charm but I knew as a first year, it probably wouldn’t work. Thankfully we got here or who knows what would’ve happened to them.”  
“Well, we’ll figure out why Dementors are on the property next. First I have to go discipline them,” said McGonagall, “But I appreciate your help, Ms. Mills.”   
McGonagall walked away and Regina turned to her sister, “Grown? You know McGonagall besides through a book or TV screen?” she asked incredulously.   
Zelena turned to face Regina and Regina swore a few tears were running down Zelena’s cheeks, “That’s why I brought you with me. I wanted to tell you and Danielle at the same time.”   
“Tell us what?” asked an agitated Regina.   
“THAT I WAS ONE OF THEM!”


	9. The Death Eaters

Chapter 9: The Death Eaters  
“What do you mean one of them? One of those ugly Dementor things?” asked Regina in astonishment, “We’ve had our difference but even you weren’t that nasty.”   
“Not a Dementor!” shouted Zelena in frustration, “I’ll tell you when your daughter is with us.”  
Regina nodded and figured not to prod Zelena for any more information, “So was he really as popular as he was made out to be?” Zelena looked at her sister, “Harry Potter, I mean?”  
Zelena nodded softly, “Yes. I mean, I had some classes with him, but we weren’t close.”   
Regina nodded again, still wondering about the confession Zelena was going to make.  
******************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, McGonagall was giving both Danielle and Lily a thorough scolding, “You were both out of the castle after hours, you were both near the forbidden forest, and word has gotten back to me that Ms. Locksley has been skipping classes,” she listed.  
“Of course Lilly would say something,” whispered Danielle under her breath.  
“Both Professors Page and Lupin mentioned something Ms. Locksley,” stated McGonagall, “Unfortunately, due to your behavior, I must deduct ten points for each of you and Ms. Locksley, an additional five points for skipping class.” The girls sighed but nodded in understanding, “However, I have been informed that Ms. Potter attempted to perform the Patronus Charm in order to fight off the Dementors, a spell many adult wizards wouldn’t even attempt. For your courage and bravery, I award you five points. Now you both are dismissed, but stay inside the castle.”  
Lily and Danielle both stood to leave. Danielle turned to Lily and said, “Wait a minute, the five points she deducted because of me were awarded back because of you.”  
“Yep, it sometimes works that way,” said Lily.   
“I wonder where Mom and Aunt Zelena went,” questioned Danielle. Once they arrived at the Gryffindor common room, the said sisters were waiting for them.   
“So how bad was the punishment?” asked Regina.  
“Ten points each from Hogwarts, Mrs. Locksley,” answered Lily.  
“Well, Aunt Zelena says she knows a place we can gather and talk,” admitted Regina, “Lily, I’m sorry, but you’ll have to sit out this conversation.”   
Zelena nodded in affirmation and motioned Regina and Danielle to follow her, “Follow me Pretties.”  
Lily looked at Danielle and mouthed, “Pretties.”  
“Oh yeah, I forgot to mention, Aunt Zelena is the Wicked Witch of the West,” said Danielle.   
Lily shook her head once, but accepted the answer, as she was already starting to get used to the fairy tale figures in Danielle’s life, “That explains the monkey patronus. Well, I’ll see you later,” she said, turned and gave the password, and disappeared into the dorm.   
It seemed as if the group of three walked forever before they stopped in front of a wall, to which Zelena started pacing in front of it, “Has she gone mad?” asked Danielle to her mother.  
Regina nodded, “A little, but not in the way you’re thinking.”   
At last, a room appeared and Zelena stopped pacing, “Finally,” she said satisfied and opened the door. The three girls entered the room and Zelena said, “Welcome to the Room of Requirement.”  
Regina and Danielle followed Zelena into the room. It was basically an empty room though it did have a few chairs in it. The witches sat down and both Regina and Danielle faced Zelena. Zelena went over to the fire place and lit it with a fire ball before returning to her sister and her niece, “This is only my second time in here actually.” She sat back down and said, “I’m sure you both have a lot of questions.”  
“Well, I only want to know about your time here. And why you didn’t want me to know you had gone to Hogwarts,” admitted Danielle.  
“Well, you know your mother and I weren’t close for a long time,” said Zelena, “We both did some heinous things,” Danielle nodded her understanding, “Well, I started here just as everyone else. I went to classes, I played Quidditch, I pranked people…” listed Zelena fondly, “In a way, I was like Harry because I wasn’t that familiar with the wizarding world. You can imagine how confused I was when I got my acceptance letter.”  
“Did Grandma go here?” asked Danielle softly.  
“No,” Regina answered, “Her magic was learned through Rumple. Same as mine.”   
“My fourth year is when Vol…the Dark Lord returned. Most wizards didn’t believe he had returned for much of my fifth year. But the people I was friendly with here, the ones that did believe he was back, they were happy.”  
“Why?” asked Danielle.  
“Because most of them were pure-bloods themselves. Being adopted, I had no idea what my blood status was. I soon learned from Dumbledore that Mum was Muggle-born, my biological father was a Muggle, and, therefore, I was a half-blood. But we loved each other. I didn’t think it would matter to him…”   
“Matter to who?” asked Regina assertively.  
“Mr. Malfoy,” said Danielle quietly.  
“How…how did know?” asked Zelena.  
“Um, Scorpius Malfoy showed me a picture his father had sent him of his time at Hogwarts and you were in one of the pictures with your arms wrapped around each other,” said Danielle, “Also, portraits Snape and Dumbledore gave me some background information about you,.”  
“Oh those bloody talking portraits,” cursed Zelena.  
“Wait a minute, Draco Malfoy!” asked Regina in shock, “Seriously Sis, you might as well have run off with the King of Hell.”   
Zelena ignored Regina and choked back a few tears, “I knew his parents were pure-blood supremacists and I knew Draco had the same ideology, but I thought I could change him. He even found out our fifth year. He was shocked at first, I could tell he struggled to accept me, but then, he defended me when others made fun of me or called me a filthy half-blood. He even told me he loved me.”  
“He was capable of love?” asked Regina.  
“Mom,” scolded Danielle through gritted teeth, “Your past isn’t exactly peachy either.”  
“Well, Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy found out about my half-blood status. Let’s just say they were…displeased at best. Draco wanted his father’s approval so badly he even joined the Death Eaters.”  
“The group of pure-blood supremacists who sided with Vol…the Dark Lord,” said Regina.   
“Well, I was sixteen, young, naïve, in love, didn’t fully understand how evil they were, I became one of them too,” said Zelena as tears poured down her cheeks.  
“But, don’t Death Eaters have those dark mark tattoos? You don’t have one,” said Regina.  
“That’s what magic is for!” she shouted with more emotion than intended, running her right hand over her inner left arm. Suddenly a tattoo of a funky looking snake and skeleton combination appeared on Zelena’s arm. She hastily used magic to cover it again, “I thought that if I joined the Death Eaters and supported their agenda to rid the world of all wizards and witches who weren’t pure-bloods, they would spare me my life, I would win Draco back, and gain his parents’ approval.”  
“But you never did,” said Danielle.   
“Obviously not, since he married someone else,” stated Zelena sarcastically, “Well, once I realized how evil he Vol…the Dark Lord really was, I distanced myself from him because I wasn’t able to essentially use him for my plan. But in the process, I became the Wicked Witch of the West….”  
“And you became green with envy of Astoria,” said Regina.  
“And planned to make everyone close to me as miserable as I was. All I wanted was a family who loved me,” said Zelena, “Well, then you and Robin met, and I’ll admit, I was jealous of you two. I knew the only reason you invited me to the wedding was the fact that Snow and Emma pushed you to do so. Then several weeks after the honeymoon, we all found out about you,” she looked at Danielle.  
“Wait, not only was I the magical baby and the miraculous baby, but also the honeymoon baby?” asked Danielle to Regina.   
“That’s a conversation for when you’re older,” scolded Regina lightly.  
“Well, I was persistent about being in your life. Slowly did I finally gain everyone’s trust. The day you were born I my single happiest memory,” said Zelena proudly.  
“Mal said you were in the room with Mom and Dad,” mentioned Danielle.   
“Indeed she was,” smiled Regina at the memory, “Probably hating every minute of it.”   
“Oh Sis, Robin took most of the abuse,” smirked Zelena and Danielle chuckled lightly. She had a basic knowledge of the process from Muggle health classes, “Anyways, obviously Hogwarts’ professors took a long time to trust me after what I did. But I knew I wanted you to go here from the moment Whale told us you had inherited your mother’s magic. I took a lot of determination but I finally got Professor McGonagall to agree to take a former Death Eater’s American niece. This place holds a lot of memories for me, both good and bad. I just wanted someone else to have that same experience and have those same memories I did.”   
Danielle looked between Regina and Zelena and said, “Well, I hope I don’t get a boyfriend while I’m here.”  
“Why not?” asked Zelena.  
“Because it seems this whole family has issues with breakups and lost loves. Before I know it, I’ll be Jadis, the White Witch,” said Danielle in apprehension.  
Both Regina and Zelena laughed and Zelena wiped away the tears from her eyes, “Trust me darling. Life is more than romantic love. Right Sis?”   
Regina smiled at her sister and wrapped her arms around her daughter. She kissed Danielle’s forehead, “It’s a plus, but family is also important.”  
The three ladies stood to leave and Zelena helped Danielle get back to the Gryffindor tower. They stopped in front of the portrait of the fat lady and Danielle turned around to face her mother and aunt, “Thanks for coming,” she said embracing them both, “I miss you all so much.”   
“Hey the fun is just getting started,” smiled Zelena.  
“Oh, I’m joining the Gryffindor Quidditch Team!” said Danielle excitedly.  
“Well, don’t come crying to me when Slytherin kicks your butt,” smirked Zelena in amusement.   
Danielle rolled her eyes, “We’re going to beat them this year!”  
“We’ll see you some other time Princess,” said Regina.  
“Okay, love you Mom, love you Aunt Zelena,” said Danielle. The two women went to leave and Danielle was just about to enter the dorm when she heard her mother shout, “What is that!”   
Then Danielle heard Professor Lupin of all people shout, “TROLL!”


	10. Trouble Begins

“MOMMY!” shouted Danielle as she ran towards the source of the noise. It sounded like a very low, nasty groan. When Danielle turned the corner, she saw Regina, Zelena, and Teddy facing just about the ugliest creature she had ever seen; that was saying something considering the fact that she was from a world of fairy tale characters.   
“DANIELLE, GO BACK TO THE COMMON ROOM!” shouted Zelena, motioning for Danielle to run in the opposite direction.   
“You ladies go with her,” instructed Teddy, “I’ll take care of the troll and inform Minerva.”   
The three relatives ran back to the Gryffindor dorm, “Bees knees!” Danielle quickly shouted before the fat lady moved aside and allowed them into the room. She closed behind them and Lily was up waiting for Danielle.  
“Mrs. Locksley, Ms. Mills, why are you still here?” asked Lily curiously.   
“There’s…there’s a troll around the corner,” stuttered Danielle.  
“What?!” asked Lily in panic.  
“One of your professors is taking care of it and he’s informing McGonagall,” said Regina.  
Zelena plopped down in one of the chairs and stated, “God, I feel old.”  
“Why?” asked Danielle.  
“That’s Teddy Lupin, correct?” asked Zelena.  
“Yeah,” answered Lily.  
“He was a baby the last time I saw him,” said Zelena.  
“Jeez. You are old,” smirked Danielle and promptly received a joking glare from Zelena.   
Regina paced the common room and asked, “Sis, is there a non-magical way to get a hold of people around here. I don’t want Robin to worry.”   
Zelena sighed, “I don’t know if cell phones work but I highly doubt Muggles on the other side of the pond will hear about this. If they do, it’ll be a different explanation than dark magical creatures. I wouldn’t worry him just yet.”  
Regina nodded, scrubbed her hands over her face, and choked back a sob, “Okay.”  
Danielle had never seen her mother so worried in her life, so naturally she was concerned. She hesitantly spoke, “Mom, do you and Aunt Zelena have to stay here tonight?”  
The sisters looked at each other and Zelena answered, “We’ll see.”   
Danielle walked over to Regina and sat down next to her. Regina wrapped her arms around her daughter and kissed the top of her head, “It’s okay. I’m okay.”  
“Mom, I was so scared for you and Aunt Zelena,” Danielle cried, a few tears falling down her cheeks.  
“Oh honey, we’ve faced worse,” comforted Regina.   
“A lot worse,” said Zelena.   
“Like who? The Queen of Hearts?” asked Lily sarcastically.  
The other three individuals glared at Lily and then Zelena said, “Lily, that’s our Mum.”  
“Should’ve known,” said Lily going back to the textbook she was reading.   
“But from what I’ve heard, Grandma was included in those evil people,” said Danielle.  
“Danielle Marian-Robin,” reprimanded Regina through gritted teeth.  
“What?” asked Danielle.   
McGonagall entered the common room and looked around, though she only found Lily, Regina, Zelena, and Danielle, “Ms. Locksley, Ms. Potter, I know it’s late, but I wanted you to inform the others that I am cancelling classes tomorrow and calling a meeting in the Great Hall at 8:00 AM sharp.”  
“Well that took less than a week,” said Zelena.  
“Not amusing Ms. Mills,” scolded McGonagall, “Anyways, given the fact that both a troll and Dementors have been spotted on the premises, I would advise that you both stay here tonight. You ladies can stay in my section of the professors’ sleeping quarters.” Regina and Zelena kissed Danielle good night as McGonagall turned to leave.  
“Ooh I haven’t been in the professors’ dorms since…” whispered Zelena. McGonagall turned around and raised her eyebrows at her, “Since never,” said Zelena sheepishly.   
“Ma’am,” said Regina to McGonagall, “Is there a way I can get a hold of Robin and my sons?”   
McGonagall nodded, “Yes, Mrs. Locksley, those Muggle portable talking device things do work here at Hogwarts. But, inform him that the winds were too strong to fly home and that’s why you have to stay here in Britain. I don’t want other wizards let alone other Muggles knowing about these events until I can talk to the Ministry and figure out what’s happening.”  
“Okay,” Regina answered softly.   
Soon they arrived at McGonagall’s sleeping quarters and she gestured towards the couch, “The couch converts into a bed, but both of you will have to sleep on the same one unless one of you wants to sleep on the floor.”  
“Great,” said Regina sarcastically.   
“Have a good night,” nodded McGonagall and disappeared into her bedroom.  
“I’m going to call Robin, I’ll be right back,” said Regina.  
“Sure leave me to do all the work,” joked Zelena.  
Regina went to into a small study room and thankfully, her cell phone successfully began to ring. She was a little hesitant to have to lie to Robin, given the fact that they no longer kept secrets from each other. Soon he answered, _“Hello?”_  
“Robin,” sighed Regina in relief, “It’s so good to hear your voice.”  
_“I know you went to the UK with Zelena. Are you coming back later tonight or tomorrow?”_ asked Robin in concern.  
“Um, no,” said Regina. She took a deep breath and composed herself before she continued, “There’s too much wind for us to fly home tonight. Zelena and I have to stay here. Danielle’s fine, don’t worry about her.”   
_“It’s hard not to love,”_ said Robin, _“Sorry, but the boys are with Emma and Killian.”_   
“That’s okay,” said Regina, “Just tell them I said hi.”  
_“Will do Gina,”_ said Robin, _“I love you.”_   
“I love you too, honey. Have a good evening,” answered Regina and hung up the phone. She sighed and changed into pajamas using magic before she went out and climbed into the sofa bed next to Zelena. Zelena snapped her fingers to turn off the lights.  
“Now, I swear, if you start dreaming about Robin in the middle of the night and I wake up to find you cuddling me, I will throw you across the room, understand?” asked Zelena.  
Regina chuckled and nodded, “Okay.” They stayed silent for a few moments before Regina asked, “Do you still ever talk to any of them?” Zelena turned to Regina, “The whole group of Harry Potter people, I mean?”  
Zelena shook her head, “No, they either are dead, hate me, or have just…lost touch with me.”   
Regina nodded, “Not even the professors?”  
“Are you always this talkative with Robin?” asked Zelena in frustration.  
Regina grinned, “No, he’s normally the talkative one at home. Even when it’s not really necessary to be…”  
“TMI Sis!” whispered Zelena, “Now let’s just go to sleep so I can fly us back to Storybrooke in the morning.”  
Regina rolled over onto the opposite side before she hesitantly asked, “Zelena?”  
“Hmm?” asked Zelena sleepily.   
“Do you still love him?” asked Regina.  
Zelena didn’t answer for several moments so Regina figured she wasn’t going to answer and was just about to fall asleep when she heard Zelena say, “I never stopped loving him.”   
******************************************************************************  
The next morning, classes were cancelled just as McGonagall had announced and the students and professors were gathered in the Great Hall, “Regina, Zelena,” said Mal excitedly embracing them both.  
“Long time, no see,” said Regina, “Big shoes to fill with transfiguration and potions huh?”  
“Oh yes,” chuckled Mal, “But Lilly and I are up to the challenge. Now I have to join the other professors,” said Mal pointing towards the front table.  
“Go,” said Zelena and Mal disappeared. Her eyes landed on Scorpius and she smiled, “He looks so much like his father.”   
“Come on Zelena, we better get going,” said Regina attempting to pull her sister towards the front door.  
“I want to hear this,” said Zelena assertively.   
McGonagall stood and the crowd quieted down, “Thank you students and faculty, I appreciate you all being here on time. As many of you know, we had several incidents last night on the premises. Both a troll and several Dementors were spotted here at Hogwarts.” The students started to panic and McGonagall raised her hands to silence them again, “They have all been eradicated, but until we can determine why they were here, I am implementing several rules. As of right now, no students are allowed outside of the house dorms after dinner unless they are supervised, all Quidditch practices will be chaperoned by either Professor Lupin or myself, and unless the problem has been corrected the Halloween trip to Hogsmeade has been postponed,” announced McGonagall to which the upper class students groaned in disappointment.  
“Isn’t Hogsmeade the wizarding village?” asked Danielle to Lily.  
Lily nodded, “Yes, but you have to be at least a third year to go and you also have to have a parent or guardian’s permission.”  
“Oh,” said Danielle as face fell.  
“Though with your Mum here, you might be able to go with her I don’t know,” said Lily.  
“They aren’t staying,” said Danielle.  
“You are all dismissed but stay in the areas that are being supervised,” warned McGonagall. Lily and Danielle looked at each other because they hadn’t heard where the supervised areas were going to be.  
“I guess we just go back to the Gryffindor common room,” said Lily.  
“You go ahead, I’ll be there in a minute,” said Danielle. Lily nodded and Danielle approached Regina and Zelena, “So I guess you both will be going soon.”  
Regina nodded, “Probably,”   
Zelena grinned mischievously and said, “Well not exactly.”  
Regina knew her sister’s wicked grin meant she was up to no good, “No, Sis, I have to get back to Storybrooke. I’m the mayor remember?”  
“So you’re telling me you can go to Neverland, the Underworld, Camelot, and all sorts of places, but are concerned with staying here for another day or two?” asked Zelena incredulously, “I just wanted to show you both around London.”  
“Dad already did that, Aunt Zelena,” said Danielle.   
Zelena got a twinkle in her eye and said, “He showed you both around the Muggle part of London. But I know where all the real magic is.”   
“If you’re talking Hogsmeade, Aunt Zelena, I doubt Professor McGonagall would allow me to go there even with you and Mom,” said Danielle.  
“Luckily, I know another way to get there, and I think your little friend might have what I need,” said Zelena.


	11. Mischief Managed

“Zelena, you just heard McGonagall, they’re not allowed off the premises,” stated Regina firmly.

“They’re not allowed off the premises unsupervised,” smirked Zelena, “And, McGonagall won’t know about this little adventure. Trust me,” she looked down at Danielle and laid her hands on Danielle’s shoulders, “Show me the way to the Gryffindor tower, my little monkey.”

“I have a bad feeling about this,” sighed Danielle as she led the way back to the Gryffindor tower. Once they arrived at the tower, Danielle gave the password and she entered the common room where Lily, Hugo, Rose, and James were all working on homework. Danielle hesitantly joined the group before she leaned towards Lily, “Aunt Zelena says you probably have something to get us to Hogsmeade.”

Lily looked over at Danielle and said, “Um, we’re not allowed there, especially as first years.”

“Or are we?” asked James with a smirk on his face.

“James! Danielle and I are in enough trouble as it is! We can’t possibly use that!” scolded Lily. 

Rose shook her head at Lily and asked, “When has that ever stopped him before?”

“Never,” answered Lily.

“I’ll be right back,” said James running up to his room.

“Where is he going?” asked Danielle.

“To go get something,” answered Lily stoically. A few minutes later, James reappeared with what appeared to be some sort of parchment.

“I think this is what you want,” said James.

Danielle nodded, not really knowing what to do with it as it appeared to be a blank sheet of parchment. Danielle went back outside and handed Zelena the object, “Is this it?” she asked.

“Yes,” Zelena gave a mischievous grin, “Yes, indeed. Tell your friends I owe them one.” Zelena started walking away and Regina and Danielle followed her.

“I sincerely hope this is one of your aunt’s good plans,” said Regina to her daughter.

“Aunt Zelena would never let me down though,” said Danielle.

Regina sighed, but knew Danielle was correct. As many evil acts Zelena had committed, Danielle was the only person who could turn Zelena into a complete softy and the only person whom she’d never disappoint. The girls finally arrived at a witch statue and Zelena said, “Dissendium.” The hump of the statue opened and Zelena climbed into it, “Just follow me and trust me.”

Regina shook her head slightly but complied, following her sister through the passage. Danielle hesitantly climbed through and unexpectedly fell down a shoot, landing on her arm since she wasn’t prepared to land on her feet, ”Ouch!” she shouted.

Regina ran over to her and examined her, “You okay?”

“Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” said Danielle standing up with her mother’s help, “It’s kind of dark down here."

“Lumos,” they heard Zelena say. The end of her wand lit causing a glow throughout the area.

“Where are we exactly?” asked Danielle.

“Underneath the castle,” answered Zelena. She tapped her wand against the blank parchment and stated, “I solemnly swear that I am up to no good.”

“Well say that isn’t true,” muttered Regina under her breath and Danielle laughed; thankfully Zelena hadn’t heard either one of them.

“This might take a while,” said Zelena as she started walking. They journeyed for what seemed like forever before they finally reached a set of stairs. Zelena turned to Regina and Danielle and said, “Now we can’t all go at once. Danielle, you go up first, then Regina, then me. Understand?” they nodded, “Alright then. Come on little money,” she said hoisting up Danielle.

“Where will I be exactly?” asked Danielle.

“You’ll be behind a counter,” said Zelena. Danielle climbed through a trapdoor and Zelena tapped the map again and said, “Mischief managed.” The contents of the map disappeared and Zelena motioned for Regina to climb. Zelena went to help her sister, only to get jabbed in the palm by Regina’s heals, “Jeez Sis, do you have to wear those stilettos all the time?”

“If I had known all of this work would be involved, I wouldn’t have,” she said as she joined her daughter. Zelena climbed out of the passage and snuck them out of the shop, “Regina, Danielle, welcome to Hogsmeade,” Zelena smiled.

Danielle looked around the village, as she had only gotten glimpses of it when she disembarked the Hogwarts Express. It was similar to Diagon Alley as it had many shops selling magical equipment and a few pubs, “If only Henry knew I was here,” chuckled Regina.

“We’ll have to find some souvenirs for them or they’ll never forgive us,” said Zelena, “Where do you want to start?”

“I wouldn’t even know where to start, Aunt Zelena,” said Danielle. 

“Well, we should probably do Honeydukes last,” said Zelena glancing over her shoulder at the shop behind her, “But since you’re joining the Quidditch Team, I’d say a stop at Sprintwitches Sporting Needs.”

“But Professor McGonagall said she’d help me with getting a broom,” said Danielle.

“Oh I know that, but they have a few rule books and such.” After the girls had been to a few other shops, including Zonko’s Joke Shop and Tomes and Scrolls, they all decided it was time for lunch, “You ladies haven’t lived until you’ve had Butterbeer.”

They walked into The Three Broomstick’s and though it was a little smoky, Danielle noticed it had a cozy feel to it. They sat down at a table and Madam Rosmerta came over to them, “What can I get for you all?”

“Three Butterbeers please,” ordered Zelena.

Madam Rosmerta nodded and went to get the drinks. Danielle smiled and said, “Aunt Zelena, this place is incredible. I’ve never seen so much cool stuff for sale in my life other than Diagon Alley.”

“Not even the time Aunt Emma, Aunt Zelena, and I took you to New York City to go to American Girl Place?” asked Regina.

“And your six year old self cost us a fortune?” chuckled Zelena at the memory. Danielle had gone a little overboard in the store.

“Okay, maybe a tie,” admitted Danielle.

The drinks arrived and Zelena hoisted her drink into the air, “To the Mills women.”

“Cheers,” they all chorused before taking a sip.

Regina smiled and said, “I think Robin will really have to compete with his bottles of Chardonnay.”

“Told you it was good,” said Zelena proudly, “Wait until we buy some treats at Honeydukes.” Danielle smiled and wiped the milk mustache from her face. They finished their drinks and much to Danielle’s dismay, the sisters wouldn’t let her have another one, “It has some alcohol in it, Monkey,” said Zelena. They finally went to Honeydukes where a very familiar face to one of them was in the store.

“Aunt Zelena, is that…?” asked Danielle.

“You alright Sis,” asked Regina rubbing her shoulder.

Zelena shook her head a little and said, “Um, yeah. Why don’t you both go and see if there’s anything you want.”

The mother and daughter nodded and took it as their cue to leave. Zelena approached him and tapped him on the shoulder. He jumped in surprised but turned around, smiling a little when he saw her, “Lena?”

“Hey there, Snow Dragon,” chuckled Zelena giving him a quick embrace.

“What are you doing here in Hogsmeade? I thought you moved to the States?” asked Draco curiously.

“I did, sort of,” answered Zelena, “My niece now goes to Hogwarts. I’ve been showing her and my sister around Hogsmeade.”

Draco paid for his chocolate frogs and said, “A gift for Scorpius.” Zelena was just about to leave when Draco called after her, “Hey Lena.”

Zelena turned around to face him, “Yeah?”

“Did you want to go to Madam Puddifoot’s and catch up a little?” asked Draco.

Zelena sighed, “I don’t know. I have my sister and my niece with me. Danielle really shouldn’t be here and I have to get her back to Hogwarts before anyone notices.”

“Just for a short time. Or you can take her back and I’ll wait here,” he said.

Zelena nodded and smiled, “Okay, I’ll take then back and meet you at Madam Puddifoot’s.” Draco nodded and went back to his business. Regina and Danielle approached Zelena, both carrying several boxes of Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Beans and Chocolate Frogs, “Whoa, that’s a lot of candy,” commented Zelena.

“Some of it’s for Robin, Henry, and Roland,” said Regina.

“I thought you didn’t let Henry eat candy?” asked Zelena.

“That was when I was the Evil Queen and Storybrooke was cursed,” said Regina.

“Well, I have to get Danielle back to Hogwarts because I have to be back here soon,” said Zelena.

“Why?” asked Danielle curiously.

“Catching up with an old friend,” said Zelena.

“Did Mr. Malfoy ask you out on a date?” asked Danielle excitedly.

“It’s not a date,” said Zelena, “It’s just two friends reconnecting.”

“Sure, Sis, sure,” smirked Regina, “That’s what I said when I first started dating Robin.”

They snuck back into the passageway under Honeydukes and made the journey back to Hogwarts. Once they arrived, Danielle embraced Zelena and said, “Thanks Aunt Zelena. This was a wonderful day.”

“You’re welcome my little Monkey,” she said, “Now give this back to your friend and get back to the common room before anyone gets suspicious.”

Danielle nodded and took the map from Zelena. She started to head towards the Gryffindor Tower before she said, “Have fun on your date!”

“It’s not a date!” shouted Zelena, much to her sister’s amusement, “Regina!”

“Keep telling yourself that, Zelena,” she said, “Do you think I could just transport back to Storybrooke? I really have to get back to Robin and the boys.”

Zelena shrugged, “I don’t see why not. Or you could just go to Hog’s Head or something until I’m done.”

“Another Butterbeer does sound good,” said Regina, “But I think it’s better to transport home.”

Zelena nodded as her sister poofed out of the room. Zelena looked down at her jeans and quickly used magic to change into a dress, _“Oh Zelena Mills, what are you doing?”_ she thought, _“It’s not a date.”_


	12. Snow Dragon and Gingersnap

Zelena made her way back to Hogsmeade via transport this time, given the fact that broom flying probably wouldn’t be appropriate while wearing a dress. She first looked around Honeydukes again but soon decided to go to Madam Puddifoot’s. She looked around and found Draco at one of the corner tables. She took a deep breath and forced a smile before walking over to him, “Told you it wouldn’t take me long.”  
“No problem waiting,” Draco gestured to the seat across from him.   
Zelena sat down and hesitated before she said, “I heard about what happened to Astoria. I’m very sorry.”   
Draco nodded and said, “Thank you I appreciate it. Scorpius has been taking her death very hard.” Zelena gave a soft, sympathetic smile, “So, you have a niece? I didn’t even know you had a sister.”  
Zelena chuckled, “Half-sister actually. And believe me, neither did I for the longest time. It’s a long story about how we met.”  
Draco nodded, “So is your sister a witch too or is your niece a…?” he trailed off midsentence.  
“She’s a witch too,” Zelena clarified, “Actually my brother-in-law is Robin…Hood.”   
Draco’s eyes widened, “Robin Hood really? So that means your niece…”  
“Is Danielle Locksley, yep,” confirmed Zelena.   
“So is she a Slytherin just like her aunt?” asked Draco sipping his tea.  
Zelena chuckled but shook her head, “Uh know, the Sorting Hat decided to put her on a different path if you know what I mean.”  
“Ah,” said Draco, “Red and gold?”  
“Red and gold,” said Zelena, “I was a bit shocked myself actually. She was always a mischievous little one.”  
“Guess you both are pretty close huh?”  
“We are. Danielle changed my life in so many ways. Holding her right after Regina and Robin held her…I knew I wanted her to go to Hogwarts and I knew she’d do great things in life. Regina, Robin, Danielle, all of their friends…they’re the family I’ve always wanted,” said Zelena, “Enough about me. How about you?”  
“Well, I pursue alchemy as a hobby. I mean, a lot of my time has also gone into being a father to Scorpius ever since Astoria…”  
“Right,” said Zelena, “Still live near Wiltshire?”  
“Mmhm,” he nodded, “Where do you live in the States. New York, Los Angeles?”  
“Actually Danielle, Regina, and I live in a really small town that no one has ever heard of even in the States. It’s a town straight out of a fairy tale though.” They stayed silent for the rest of the meal and Zelena stood to leave, “Um, I really should be going soon. I promised my sister I wouldn’t be long.”  
“Of course,” said Draco. Zelena went to put down a couple of galleons before Draco stopped, “Don’t worry Gingersnap, I’ve got this.”  
Zelena scowled a little, not because of Draco using his former nickname for her, but because this wasn’t a date and they were supposed to be going Dutch, “Drakes, I still have plenty of wizard money.”   
“I know, just consider it my catching up gift,” he said. They soon left the tea shop and he said, “So, if you’re ever over here on this side of the pond again, maybe we could do this again sometime.”  
Zelena smiled and said, “I would like that.” She kissed him on the cheek and used magic to change out of her dress. She mounted her broom, but before she took off, she turned to Draco and asked, “Hey Snow Dragon?”  
He turned to face her, “Yeah?”  
“Your Mum and Dad…they’re still alive correct?” she asked cautiously.  
Draco sighed, as he knew the reason Zelena was asking him such a question, “They are,” he replied.   
Zelena looked down glumly but nodded her understanding, “Well, maybe some other time then, Snow Dragon.”  
“Anytime Gingersnap.”  
******************************************************************************  
“So your aunt snuck you and your Mum into Hogsmeade?” asked Lily chowing down on some chocolate frogs.  
“Yep,” said Danielle popping a Bertie Bott’s Every Flavour Bean into her mouth but then made a face.  
“What?” asked Lily.  
“Don’t know what flavor it is, but it wasn’t a good one,” said Danielle, “Tasted like vomit.”  
“You’ve got to be careful. They also have flavors like earwax and soap,” warned Lily.  
“Gross,” said Danielle, “And I thought Chili Mango Jelly Bellies were disgusting.”  
“Where else did you go? Did you try Butterbeer?” asked Lily.  
“Oh yes. I think my Dad will have to look out when he tries to buy Mom bottles of champagne or wine,” Danielle looked down towards the floor, “We also saw Mr. Malfoy in Honeydukes.”  
“Really?” asked Lily raising her eyebrows.   
“Yeah,” said Danielle, “I think Aunt Zelena still might like him.”   
“What do you mean like him?” asked Lily bafflingly.   
“Oh crap, I never told you that,” said Danielle in awkwardness. She didn’t know whether she should reveal her aunt’s secret or not. She decided against it and said, “Like him as a friend, I mean,” she lied.   
“Oh of course,” said Lily. She knew Danielle was lying but she didn’t want to pry into Danielle or her family’s personal lives, “It’s getting a little late. We should probably do some actual schoolwork before dinner.”  
Danielle agreed and pulled out her potions books but as per usual, her mind was far from school.  
******************************************************************************  
Back in Storybrooke, Regina and Robin were both cuddled on the couch watching the news while Henry and Roland worked on homework in their rooms. They hadn’t been watching the news for more than five minutes when Zelena poofed into the room, “Zelena, what the Hell?” shouted Regina pulling away from Robin.   
“I just got back from Britain about ½ an hour ago. I wanted to talk to Regina about something,” said Zelena.  
Regina looked at Robin and he smiled, “Just stay on this side of the pond this time,” he smirked.  
“Don’t worry Robin, we’re not leaving Storybrooke,” assured Zelena.   
“I’ll be back in a few minutes,” Regina squeezed his hand.  
“Do you want me to start dinner?” asked Robin.  
“As long as it’s something besides ordering pizza or Chinese take out,” Regina ordered.  
“Of course milady,” said Robin turning off the news and heading to the kitchen.  
Regina and Zelena stepped outside and sat down on the porch. Zelena faced Regina and said, “It was a date.”  
Regina grinned proudly but then sincerely asked, “How do you know?”   
“He paid, we talked, and Madam Puddifoot’s is often used for dates in Hogsmeade,” listed Zelena.   
“Was it just like old times for you?” asked Regina.  
Zelena wiped away a few tears, “Like it was yesterday.”  
“So are you going to see him again?” asked Regina a little too excitedly.  
Zelena sighed, “I don’t know. There’s still one problem,” Regina looked at Zelena, indicating for her to continue, “Lucius and Narcissa Malfoy are still alive.”   
“Okay,” said Regina.  
“Well, the whole half-blood thing,” said Zelena.  
“You’re telling me they haven’t changed their views in twenty-one years?” asked Regina in astonishment.   
“Bloody Hell no!” emphasized Zelena, “Still as pure-blood supremacist as ever. They were ticked at Draco and Astoria for raising Scorpius to not be as prejudice against Muggles, Muggle-borns, and half-bloods let alone Draco actually getting involved with one,” Regina went to speak and Zelena interrupted her, “Look Sis, I know you mean well, but I’m never going to have what you and Robin have. At least not with Draco. Can we please not talk anymore?”   
Regina couldn’t help but feel empathy towards Zelena. She couldn’t imagine what it would be like if she couldn’t be with Robin and how heartbroken she would be. Her sister must have really had it bad for him. Regina agreed and softly whispered, “Okay.”   
Zelena smiled meekly and stood, “I have to get back home now.”  
“Did you want to stay for dinner?” asked Regina.  
“No, I’m sure you want to spend some time alone with Robin. Besides, you’ve been looking at me for the past two days. I’ll see you tomorrow,” said Zelena.  
Regina nodded as her sister disappeared. She went back inside where Robin, Roland, and Henry had already sat down for dinner. Once the boys went up to bed, Regina and Robin decided to head to bed as well. She crawled in next to him and laid her head against his chest, listening to the sound of his heartbeat. He ran his hand up and down her back soothingly and asked, “Is something wrong Gina?”   
Regina leaned up to kiss him and said, “I’m fine. I’m just glad I have you.”   
Robin kissed the top of her head and said, “I love you Gina.”  
“I love you too,” she answered, grateful to be back in his embrace.


	13. The First Match

Several weeks passed and it was nearing the end of October. Though the work was getting harder, Danielle was enjoying every minute at Hogwarts. Thankfully after the Dementors and the troll, there hadn’t been another incident on campus. Danielle was looking forward to the coming weekend for two reasons: the big feast on Halloween and her first Quidditch match against Slytherin that Saturday, “You’ll do great,” encouraged Lily at breakfast that Thursday morning, Halloween morning.   
“I don’t know Lily. It’ll be my first time and I hear Slytherin is pretty rough,” admitted Danielle.  
“It’s all about attitude,” said Rose, “We can beat them and you’ve been doing great at practice. With that Firebolt 2019, no one will be able to catch you.”   
“Whoa a Firebolt 2019? That’s the fastest model there is available,” said James.  
“Professor McGonagall helped me pay for half of it and I used some savings Aunt Zelena left for me to pay for the other half,” shrugged Danielle, “She wants me to do well while at the same time is rooting against us this weekend,” she joked sarcastically.  
“Well, we’ll have to show your aunt who the real winners are,” smirked Rose.   
“We certainly will,” agreed Danielle.   
Everyone went to their morning lessons before they decided to go down to the library that way they could concentrate on homework, “Seriously Danielle, I know your Mum and Professor Mal are friends, but she’s kicking our arses with this work,” said Hugo looking at his text book confusingly.   
“Well, she was handpicked by Professor McGonagall so…” said Lily.  
Danielle smiled at the bantering cousins and asked, “So what does the Halloween feast entail tonight? Usually we go trick or treating in the U.S. but I have a feeling that’s not how it works at Hogwarts.”   
“Normally just the feast, I believe,” answered Hugo. Soon enough it was time for dinner. The trio entered the Great Hall where it was decorated with magically suspended jack-o-lanterns, and bats. Danielle missed the fact that she wouldn’t be trick or treating with her brothers and friends back home in Storybrooke but at least she had her friends at Hogwarts. After dinner, the girls went back to their dorm where Danielle finally got the opportunity to open the presents she had received that morning. She quickly opened the package and smiled at the sweatshirt with the logo of the Fitchburg Finches and the picture of all of her family and friends decked out in red and gold/Gryffindor apparel; the exception was Zelena wearing the odd combination of red and green.   
“I take it the Ficnhes are the closest American Quidditch team to your home?” asked Lily.  
Danielle shrugged, “I guess. It’s not really a highly followed sport in the U.S.,” she smirked.   
The rest of the week flew by and before everyone knew it, it was Saturday and the day of the first Quidditch match. Danielle gathered her Quidditch gear and was about to head to the Gryffindor locker room when Lily and Hugo stopped her, “Danielle!” shouted Hugo.   
Danielle turned around to face the two cousins, “We just wanted to wish you luck and to kick some Slytherin butt,” said Lily.   
“Thanks guys, I hope we do. It would be great if I could rub it in Aunt Zelena’s face,” Danielle smirked, “See you in the stands.” Danielle made her way down to the locker rooms where the rest of the team was already dressed in their scarlet robes.  
“Hurry up and change, I have a few words I want to say before the match,” whispered Rose to Danielle. Danielle hastily changed into her Quidditch robes and joined the rest of the team, “Alright team, everyone knows that this will probably be the toughest match of the year, but we’ve trained for this moment. We’re going to go out there, we’re going to play hard, and we’re going to win. Especially with the best seeker at Hogwarts,” said Rose winking at Danielle. Danielle sighed, but nodded. She certainly hoped she could live up to her hype. Danielle watched the Slytherins enter to Quidditch field to the cheers of their fellow Slytherins and the boos and groans of the other houses.   
“And here comes the Gryffindor Quidditch team, with their fabulous new seeker, first year Danielle Locksley. Did I mention Danielle is the youngest Hogwarts student and Quidditch player at the age of 10…” announced James.  
“Mr. Potter, if you can’t give an unbiased report, I will have to replace you,” said McGonagall.  
“Yes ma’am,” said James.   
Danielle’s excitement grew as she heard nearly the whole stadium minus the Slytherins cheering for them. Madam Hooch approached the center of the field with the case of Quidditch supplies, “Wizards and witches, mount your brooms,” Danielle did as instructed, mounting her Firebolt 2019, “At the sound of the whistle.” Madam Hooch blew her whistle and released the Bludgers, and Golden Snitch as everyone soared into the air. Madam Hooch threw the Quaffle into the air and the match began. The feeling of ecstasy coursed through Danielle as she flew around on her broom, looking for the snitch. She glanced down long enough to find Lily and Hugo sitting and cheering with her fellow Gryffindors.   
“And they’re off,” announced James excitedly, “Rose Granger-Weasley with Quaffle racing toward the Slytherin territory. AND SHE SCORES! Take that Slytherins…”  
“Mr. Potter,” scolded McGonagall.   
“Sorry,” apologized James, “Slytherin now has the Quaffle and passed Gryffindor and they score. Game tied at 10-10.”  
Danielle ignored James at the moment and focused on finding the snitch, narrowly missing getting beat by a Bludger in the process. Just where was the snitch? Suddenly Danielle’s broom jerked, causing Danielle to grasp it tightly to keep herself from falling. She continued to fly around and search when the jerking movement happened again, only this time, she fell off her broom. She quickly grabbed it to keep from falling, though her broom seemed to have a mind if it’s own right now, “And Locksley seems to be having trouble with her broom,” said James. Danielle used what little strength she had to pull herself back up onto her broom, though it was still jolting like crazy, “Well, Locksley has managed to stay in the air but it still seems she’s having issues. And two scores back to back by Slytherin, 30-10, Slytherin.”  
Suddenly, Danielle saw a spot of gold speed past her. She quickly glanced up and noticed it. The Golden Snitch. Danielle started flying towards it, “Well would you look at that? Locksley has spotted the Golden Snitch!”   
Danielle flew towards it when her broom shook again, “Crap,” she whispered to herself as she zoomed downward, “Well if Locksley can get her broom to cooperate, Gryffindor can prove how great they are and show Slytherin….”  
“MR. POTTER!” shouted McGonagall.   
“Come on Danielle, you can do this,” she muttered. She finally got enough control to climb upward, though she could see green ascending with her as well. She had a race on her hands. Her broom shuttered and shook but she kept flying high, finally within reach of the Golden Snitch. She hesitantly reached out for it and her finger tips brushed it before her broom dropped down towards the ground. Danielle held on for dear life as she didn’t know how to stop the madness. Once she finally hit the ground with a thud, she stayed still for a few minutes while she heard James announce, “Locksley is down.” Danielle could feel movement under her body where her right arm was. She fidgeted it out from under her, rolled over, and held it up. The Golden Snitch.  
“AND SHE’S GOT THE SNITCH! GRYFFINDOR WINS 160-30!” shouted James excitedly, “BUT COME ON NOW. WE ALL KNEW THAT THE DAUGHTER OF THE LEGEDNARY ROBIN HOOD WAS BOUND TO BE EXTRAORDINARY HERE AT HOGWARTS…”  
“Okay, that’s enough Mr. Potter,” said McGonagall, “Wizards and witches, if you would please report to the Great Hall for the evening meal.”   
The students filed out of the stadium as Madam Hooch and McGonagall approached Danielle. McGonagall crouched down to her level and asked, “Are you alright Danielle?”  
Danielle was shocked as it was the first time McGonagall had used her name and not ‘Ms. Locksley’, “Yeah. Yeah, I’m fine,” Danielle confirmed.   
“I would still get her to the hospital wing. She took a pretty nasty fall,” said Madam Hooch, “Madam Pomfrey should examine you just to be safe.”   
Danielle nodded and cautiously stood with the professors’ help. Once they reached the hospital wing, Madam Pomfrey examined Danielle to make sure no bones were broken, “Well everything looks okay, Ms. Locksley, nothing is broken. But I would recommend you stay here for tonight. I can monitor you and manage your pain,” she informed.  
Danielle nodded. She hadn’t stayed in the hospital since she was five and had her tonsils removed and even then, she had gone home the same day as the surgery. After dinner, Lily and Hugo came to the hospital wing, “Hey, Danielle, how are you feeling?” asked Lily.  
“Like I fell out of the sky,” joked Danielle, “Nothing’s broken though, just some bumps, bruises, and soreness. They just want to keep me here overnight to make sure nothing happens.”  
“Well, Professor McGonagall took your broom to inspect it. She believes it’s been jinxed to buck you off during matches. Who knows who put the jinx on it,” said Hugo.  
“Well, I trust Professor McGonagall to find out for me,” smirked Danielle.  
“Well, we should be getting back to the common room. We’ll see you tomorrow hopefully,” said Lily as the cousins turned to leave. McGonagall entered a few moments later.  
“Professor?” questioned Danielle.  
“Ms. Locksley,” said McGonagall coming over to her bedside, “I trust Ms. Potter and Mr. Weasley made you aware of what happened?”  
Danielle nodded in affirmation, “Yes ma’am.”   
“Good,” said McGonagall standing to leave.   
“Professor?” asked Danielle. McGonagall turned around to face Danielle, “Will Mom and Dad know about this incident?”  
McGonagall shook her head, “Unless you contact them, Ms. Locksley, they will not.”  
Danielle sighed in relief. She knew her mother would try to get to Hogwarts quick, fast, and in a hurry if she heard about it nor would Danielle be allowed to play Quidditch anymore. In reality, nothing would have made her happier at that moment than to be in her mother’s arms as she was starting to feel homesick right now. Finally, the fatigue and pain meds got the best of Danielle and she fell asleep.


	14. Is This Love?

The next morning, Madam Pomfrey cleared Danielle for release so Danielle proceeded to breakfast where her friends were already enjoying their meals, “Danielle, you’re okay!” said James happily, hugging her with excitement.  
“Uh, yeah,” said Danielle, “Though I did just fall off a broom yesterday and my body is still sore,” she hinted at him.  
He quickly let go and said, “Sorry mate.”   
Danielle smiled meekly and sat down next to Rose, “Sorry for all the commotion at the match yesterday.”  
“Are you kidding?” asked Rose incredulously, “We won and you survived. I say that was a pretty good match!”  
“And we showed Slytherin who’s the best,” boasted Lily, “Scorpius and Albus are quite upset with Hugo and I right now.”  
Danielle shook her head but laughed. She knew Gryffindor’s victory didn’t mean anything if Slytherin won the Quidditch Cup by the end of the year so she wasn’t going to brag to Zelena just yet. Plus writing home would probably involve having to tell her parents about the whole broom fiasco.   
“Hey Danielle, Lily and I are going to go to the library to do some work. Do you want to join us?” asked Hugo.  
Danielle brought herself back to reality and shook her head, “Um, no. I’d rather be alone in the dorms.” In actuality, Danielle was planning to go to an entirely different place, but she needed an excuse to get away from her friends.   
“Okay, well we have to get going,” said Lily as she gathered her bags, “Come on, Hugo.”  
Hugo gathered a few more croissants for later and said, “See you later mate.”  
Danielle nodded and quickly gathered her belongings. Once she made sure her friends were on their way to the library, she turned to make her way towards the Headmasters Hall. She wanted more information now that Zelena had given here the basics. Danielle skimmed the names under the portraits until she found who she was looking for: Severus Snape. She tapped the edge of the portrait to get his attention. His crooked nose and black eyes glanced down at Danielle, “What do you want Locksley?”   
“I…I was wondering if I could ask you a few more questions about Aunt Zelena?” stuttered Danielle.  
Snape stayed silent before he motioned to the floor in front of him, “Sit down, Locksley.”  
Danielle sat down and twiddled her thumbs for a few moments before she asked, “You were the head of the Slytherin house while Aunt Zelena was at Hogwarts correct?”   
“Indeed I was,” Snape confirmed.  
“And you knew Aunt Zelena very well?”   
“I did. She was in my house and also took many Potions classes while she was here,” answered Snape, “She received an O for the subject.”   
Danielle raised her eyebrows curiously, though Zelena achieving an O.W.L. in Potions made perfect sense given her affinity for the subject. Danielle looked down sheepishly, pondering on how to bring up her next confession, “Aunt Zelena admitted to me what she was. That she sided with…”   
Snape pursed his lips before he spoke, “I can assure you your aunt was cleared by the Ministry of any wrongdoings, Ms. Locksley.”  
“I know,” admitted Danielle, “It just feels weird sometimes. I don’t know what to say.”   
Snape thought for a few moments before he said, “To be fair, Ms. Locksley, I’m not 100% sure she ever truly believed in the Dark Lord’s cause.”  
“She told me that she liked Mr. Malfoy,” admitted Danielle. Honestly, Danielle was toning down Zelena’s feelings just a tad.  
Snape didn’t know what to tell Danielle at this point. He could tell Danielle knew more than she was letting on currently. One of the reasons he had been so bonded to Zelena during her time at Hogwarts was the fact that he could see himself in her, “I’m sure you have work to do, Ms. Locksley.”   
Danielle stood as she didn’t want to push her luck with portrait Snape. Before she left, she turned around and asked, “Did she love him like a friend or was it high school sweetheart love?”  
Snape turned towards Danielle and hesitated before he said, “He was her always.”  
******************************************************************************  
Storybrooke…  
“Well, Mal said that Gryffindor beat Slytherin yesterday,” boasted Emma proudly.  
Zelena rolled her eyes, “Danielle’s not even your kid.”   
“But she is my Goddaughter,” stated Emma proudly, “And unlike some people at this table, I am Team Gryffindor all the way,” Emma glanced down at her phone again, “Oh my.”  
“What?” asked Snow.  
“Mal also said that Danielle fell off her broom and had to be taken to the hospital wing,” Emma read the text.  
“WHAT?!” asked Regina grabbing the phone from Emma, “Why didn’t Danielle tell me?!”   
“Guess she didn’t want to worry you,” said Emma.  
“She’s my daughter, I worry about her all the time,” said Regina frustrated.  
“Sis, if it’s something truly serious, they contact the parents or guardians,” informed Zelena.   
Regina sighed and wiped a few tears from her eyes, “Okay. I’m still going to see if I can call her later tonight. I think her cell phone will still work since mine did.”   
“So, you actually went to Hogwarts, what was that like?” Snow asked Zelena.  
“Was it like what we read in the books?” questioned Belle excitedly.  
“Was it cool to know all of the characters?” asked Emma. Zelena had taken to letting the rest of the group know about her Hogwarts education, give or take a few details she wasn’t ready to reveal to anyone other than Regina and Danielle yet.   
Zelena blushed, “It was fine. No, it probably wasn’t exactly like what they described in the books. And given the fact that all of us are either fairy tale characters or the children of fairy tale characters, you’d think you all wouldn’t have as much of a fascination as you do about me knowing the Harry Potter characters,” Zelena answered everyone, “Now if you’ll excuse me, I did promise someone I’d stay in contact with him so I have to go.”  
The other four women nodded as Zelena disappeared amongst her trademark green smoke. Snow turned to Regina and asked, “Did I pluck a nerve because she seemed a little uncomfortable.”  
Regina shook her head, “I don’t think so, just…there’s more to her story than she’s telling you all right now.”  
“Of course,” said Emma, “So who she’s staying in contact with currently?”   
“Mrs. Jones, I don’t think that’s any of your business,” scolded Regina, “And even if it was, I don’t think it would be anyone’s first choice of Potter characters to stay close to really.”  
Emma succumbed to Regina’s response, if only because the former Evil Queen was correct about it not really being her business. “Alright,” she responded not pressing any further into the issue.   
******************************************************************************  
When Zelena arrived home from Granny’s Diner, there was an owl sitting on her dining room table with a letter attached to it’s claw, “Hey there little fellow,” she happily patted it’s head. She figured the letter was another one from Danielle but was a little surprised to have a ticket fall out of it. She read what was on the ticket, _Wimbourne Wasps vs. Falmouth Falcons, 16 November 2019, 12:00 noon, Falmouth Quidditch Pitch._  
She glanced down at the letter which read, _“Just wondered if you wanted to go to the match with me? - SD”_  
Zelena smiled and quickly placed the ticket on the fridge for safe-keeping. She penned a response and attached it to the owl, “Now make sure this gets to Malfoy Manor and gets to Draco, NOT Lucius or Narcissa. Understand?”   
The owl hooted and flew through the window off to Wiltshire. Zelena looked at the time and turned on the ten o’clock news but her mind was far from it really. Honestly, she hadn’t felt her heart racing, the sweaty palms, and the nervousness since she had been at Hogwarts. Soon, she went to bed, though she didn’t get much sleep that night.   
******************************************************************************  
Malfoy Manor…  
Draco paced around the drawing room anxiously, anticipating and hoping for an owl to arrive at any moment. He was so concentrated on his pacing that he didn’t even notice Narcissa enter the room, “Dragon, it’s three in the morning. What are you still doing up?”   
Draco jumped at the sound of his mother’s voice, but stopped pacing long enough to answer her, “Just waiting on a letter, Mum.”   
Narcissa nodded, assuming he meant he was expecting a letter from Scorpius. She left to return to the master bedroom, “Don’t stay up all night Dragon,” she called.  
Draco heard her but he didn’t respond. Even at 39 years of age, his mother still worried about him constantly, particularly since Astoria’s death. He finally heard an owl tapping it’s beak on the window, so he quickly opened it and obtained the letter between it’s claws. He unrolled the scrolled piece of paper and smiled when he read, _“Go Falcons! - GS.”_


	15. Discovery

A few weeks later, Lily and Danielle were working on Charms homework in the library, though neither one really understood the material, “Maybe I’ll have to break down and get Rose to help me with some of this work. You think I would know more being the daughter of Harry Potter, but apparently not.”  
Danielle chuckled and said, “I sort of know how you feel. I can’t shoot an arrow if my life depended on it.”   
“Oh speaking of fathers, Dad got tickets to the Wasps vs. Falcons Quidditch match tomorrow. He said each of us could bring a friend, did you want to come?” asked Lily.  
“I’m not really familiar with British Quidditch teams. Or American teams for that matter, but sure, why not?”  
“Good. Uncle Ron and Aunt Hermione will be going too. I think Albus is bringing Scorpius, I don’t know about James,” said Lily, “Also, even though they’re not playing, don’t be surprised if Uncle Ron is still decked out in Chudley Cannons gear.”   
Danielle laughed and said, “Okay.”  
“Seriously, he’s still always decked out in orange and black despite the fact that they can’t win a game,” said Lily.  
“Orange and black colors, can’t win a game, sounds like the Baltimore Orioles,” muttered Danielle amusingly. Lily glanced up in misunderstanding and Danielle explained, “A Major League Baseball team back in the States. They’re in the same division as my Godmother’s favorite team, the Boston Red Sox.”  
“That team I’ve heard of over here,” said Lily, “Well Mum and Dad will be here tonight to pick us up. Don’t worry, they’ll clear it with Professor McGonagall, and you and Scorpius can sleepover at our house tonight.”  
“Sounds fun,” said Danielle happily. The two girls went back to their work, though after about another hour, they succumbed to the fact that they would need help from more experienced wizards or witches. After dinner, the Weasleys, Potters, Danielle, and Scorpius met Harry Ron, Hermione, and Ginny out front with their brooms   
“Are you sure we’ll be alight Dad?” asked Hugo nervously.  
“Don’t worry, Hugo. Mum, Uncle Harry, Aunt Ginny, or I will catch you if you fall,” assured Ron.   
“Alright, stay close kids,” instructed Harry before they all soared into the air. Thankfully Danielle’s broom had been returned after the hex was removed and the adults brought Lily and Hugo brooms. As they flew over Great Britain, Danielle couldn’t help but feel that adrenaline rush she always felt whenever she was flying. Once they reached London, Ron, Hermione, Rose and Hugo parted ways with the rest.   
“See you tomorrow Harry,” said Hermione following her husband. Once the rest of the group reached the Potter house, they all slowly descended towards the ground.   
“Well, welcome to Casa de Potter,” said Lily.  
“Alright, Danielle, you stay in Lily’s room, Scorpius, you stay in Albus’ room,” said Harry, a hint of contempt in his voice.  
Danielle glanced at Lily with a hint of concern. Lily leaned in and whispered, “He’s not Scorpius’ biggest fan because of, you know, his father.” Danielle nodded. All of the kids retreated to their rooms and to be honest, Lily’s room didn’t look much different than Danielle’s back at home, other than the fact that the posters of bands were famous wizard bands, “I think they’ll be enough room for both of us on my bed,” said Lily, “Mum and Dad said we can stay up to watch a movie. Don’t worry, I told them no versions of _Snow White_ , _Robin Hood_ , or _The Wizard of Oz_ ,” she smirked.  
Danielle glared, “You know I don’t see my own family like that right?”  
“I was just joking,” said Lily.   
They changed into their pajamas and went downstairs, “So you all watch muggle movies?”   
“If they’re good,” said Danielle, “James loves those space ones with the robots and colorful light up wands.”   
“ _Star Wars_?” Danielle supplied helpfully.  
“Yeah those ones,” confirmed Lily.  
“Henry loves them too. Almost as much as…well you know who.”   
After the movie, which _did_ turn out to be one of the _Star Wars_ movies, Ginny and Harry kissed their kids goodnight and bid one to Danielle and Scorpius as well. The next morning, they were all up bright and early so they could have breakfast before leaving for the Quidditch pitch.   
“How are we getting there?” asked Ginny to Harry.  
“I told Ron and Hermione we’d use brooms again to get there. I can make sure the girls get there safely,” answered Harry.   
After breakfast, they all mounted their brooms again and flew to the Falmouth Quidditch pitch. Harry distributed the tickets and, just had Lily had said, Ron was decked out in Chudley Cannons apparel. Once they all entered, Danielle glanced around the stadium, fondly remembering the first time she had been to Fenway Park when she was four. They all found their seats, which were only a couple rows back from the front, “These are great seats Dad!” said James happily. Soon the game started with the release of the balls and the players soared into the air.   
“So, this must remind you of your playing days, huh Mum?” asked Lily.  
“A little,” smiled Ginny fondly.  
“Your Mom played Quidditch professionally?” asked Danielle curiously.  
“For an all witches’ team, the Holyhead Harpies,” answered Lily. Danielle was sure she had heard that name before, “Did you want to get some food.”  
“Sure,” shrugged Danielle.  
“Dad, we’re getting food,” informed Lily. Harry nodded and the two young witches left their seats towards the concession stand. And were both a little surprised as to who was sitting in the front row two sections down from them, “Is that Mr. Malfoy with…”  
“Aunt Zelena?” finished Danielle shockingly. The high school sweethearts weren’t exactly hanging all over each other, but they were certainly sitting close together holding hands.   
“Did you know they were coming?” asked Lily as they went to buy some food.  
Danielle shook her head, “Not a clue. I mean, I know she had a thing for him while she was at Hogwarts, I didn’t know they still saw each other. Do you think we should tell Scorpius?”  
Lily’s eyes widened, “Bloody Hell no! He’d kill me, then you, then me again. His mother only died in August.” They got to the front of the line and Lily said, “Two Butterbeers and four packages of chocolate frogs please?” she turned to Danielle and whispered, “I wonder if they’re secretly together?”  
Danielle asked, “Why secretly? I mean, I know the whole pure-blood, half-blood thing but…”  
“His parents are still alive. They still try to stick their rich, pure-blood supremacist hands into everything at the Ministry of Magic,” informed Lilly “Of course with Aunt Hermione as Minster of Magic now, they get nowhere, same with when Minster Shacklebolt was in charge, but that certainly doesn’t stop them from trying.”   
“Oh come on, how bad can they be?” asked Danielle.  
Lily sighed and said, “You really don’t want to know.”   
******************************************************************************  
Meanwhile, Draco and Zelena were enjoying the game, though they were both beginning to get a tad thirsty, “I can get us some drinks, Snow Dragon,” said Zelena, “Uh did you want a Butterbeer or something else?”   
“Don’t worry, Gingersnap, I’ve got them, I have to go to the loo anyways,” said Draco standing and then sitting back down quickly, “Bloody Hell!”  
“What?” asked Zelena looking to where Draco was looking.  
“Isn’t that your niece with one of Potter’s kids at the concession stand?” asked Draco.   
Zelena glanced over her shoulder and then swiftly turned back around again, “Uh huh,” she confirmed.   
“How did they even get here?” asked Draco.  
“Uh, Drakes,” she said tapping him on the shoulder and pointing towards a large group two sections over, “Unless that’s another blond haired, blue-grey eyed boy, I’d say your son is here too.”  
“Bloody Hell,” muttered Draco under his breath.  
“He won’t tell your parents will he?” asked Zelena nervously.  
“Bloody Hell, no,” said Draco, “I just don’t know how he’d react to us seeing each other given the fact that it’s only been a few months since his Mum died.”   
“We’ve only been on two outings, I would hardly call that ‘seeing each other’,” said Zelena, though she suddenly realized that Danielle and Regina were right in the fact that Draco had much more than friendship on his mind, “You stay here I’ll get the Butterbeers.”  
Zelena quickly apparated towards the concession stand, leaving behind her green smoke causing Draco to cough, “That woman certainly has a flair for the dramatic.”


	16. The Mark

Zelena apparated by the concessions and noticed both Danielle and Lily quickly averting their eyes from her. She walked over to Danielle and placed her hand on Danielle’s shoulder. She whispered in her ear, “If you say anything to anyone, I’ll send one of my flying monkeys after you. Understand?”  
Danielle nodded vigorously. She knew enough of her family history to be aware of what her aunt was capable of doing, “Yes ma’am.”   
“Good,” she squeezed Danielle’s shoulder and gained her usual warm grin when she was around her niece, “Well, enjoy the rest of the match.”   
The girls were handed their Butterbeers and packages of chocolate frogs and they paid before heading back to their seats. The match continued, though the Falcons were losing by a wide margin. Once the match was over, everyone began to file out of the Quidditch pitch. Harry laid a hand on Ginny’s shoulder and said, “I’m going to the loo and then I think there’s a Portkey set up that can take us closer to home.” She nodded and Harry headed towards the restrooms only to see a streak of blond and red heading towards him in the direction of the exit. He would recognize that blonde and red hair anywhere. He stopped dead in his tracks when they crossed in front of him, “Potter,” said Draco coldly.  
“Malfoy,” Harry quipped back with bitterness, “Zelena, long time, no see.”  
“Same Harry,” said Zelena, clearly uncomfortable at the tension that still existed between the two rivals. Zelena then noticed she wasn’t wearing her sweatshirt, “Crap, um, Drakes, I think I left my sweatshirt at our seats. I’m going to go see if I can find it,” she patted his shoulder and rushed towards the stands.   
Harry and Draco stood there awkwardly before Harry asked, “So, when did you and Zelena reconnect?” Harry knew about the whole fiasco of their time at Hogwarts.  
“Just recently. She has a niece that goes to Hogwarts now. In fact, I think she’s in the same year as Lily,” informed Draco. He glanced at the time and muttered to himself, “Bloody Hell, what is taking that woman so long?” he walked back towards the stands. Harry sighed and headed towards the bathrooms. Zelena had always seemed nice enough at Hogwarts unlike some of her fellow Slytherins; he had no idea why that girl had always had such a thing for Draco. Literally anyone else at Hogwarts would’ve been a better choice other than maybe Crabbe and Goyle. Harry was just about to finish washing his hands when he heard screaming coming from the field. He dried his hands and went to the stands as fast as he could. And what he found on the field shocked him to death.  
It was a symbol he hadn’t seen in 21 years. The only way he still saw it was in wizarding history books or museums. There was no way…no possible way Harry was looking at it correctly. He rubbed his eyes under his glasses and looked at it again. It was clear as day: the Dark Mark on the Quidditch pitch, “Malfoy and Zelena,” he whispered to himself angrily. So that’s why those two suddenly seemed to be an item again. He wouldn’t have been surprised if Lucius Malfoy himself had ordered those two to do his dirty work for him.   
He ran over to his family and friends where Lily had tears streaming down her cheeks, “Dad!” she shouted running towards him.   
Harry embraced her and motioned for the others to follow him, “Come on guys, let’s get to the Portkey ASAP!”   
Danielle followed her wizard and witch friends as fast as she could, swallowing thickly to keep down the bile coming up her throat. Hermione quickly instructed Danielle on how to use the Portkey and Danielle followed her back to Harry and Ginny’s neighborhood instantly. They entered the house and Harry sighed and turned to the children, “Kids, could you all go upstairs while we talk?” asked Harry.  
They nodded and headed upstairs, though James had a smirk on his face, “James, no!” said Rose with wide eyes.  
“Why not? That’s why I have them,” he answered his cousin.  
“Has what?” asked Danielle.  
“I’m sure he means extendable ears,” commented Lily dryly, “They’re objects sold at Uncle George’s joke shop in Diagon Alley that allows someone to hear conversations further away from them.”  
Before everyone knew it, James had two sets of extendable ears positioned to listen to the conversation, “No way! You really saw them together?” asked Ginny in astonishment.  
“Oh yes, we even conversed a little,” confirmed Harry, “She claimed she left her sweatshirt behind and then he followed her. I bet it was to produce the dark mark.”   
“But I thought his parents forced him to break up with her in our sixth year?” asked Hermione, “Plus I thought she moved to the States?”  
“Well, I guess he’s old enough that he doesn’t need Daddy’s approval about who to date,” commented Harry, “And apparently her niece is now at Hogwarts.”   
Danielle scowled a little and Hugo asked, “They can’t be talking about...” he glanced over at Danielle, “Can they?”   
Danielle shook her head, “No, probably not.”   
“Man, she always seemed like one of the few nicer Slytherins,” said Hermione, “I told her several times he was nothing but trouble, but she never wanted to believe me. I still don’t understand what she saw, err, sees in him.”   
“The Romeo and Juliet of Hogwarts, my arse,” said Ron, “More like the Fred and Rosemary West of Hogwarts. Malfoy and Zelena would be more satisfied murdering innocent people like that other Muggle criminal couple did.”  
At this point, both Scorpius and Danielle were fuming. They both simultaneously threw down their ears and stormed down the stairs, “Scorpius, what are you doing?” asked Albus.  
“Danielle, no!” warned Lily, but it was too late for either of them.   
“You realize you are talking about my father!” shouted Scorpius angrily.  
“Yes, Scorpius…” Harry began only to be interrupted.  
“Not to mention my aunt!” yelled Danielle furiously. Danielle figured she currently looked exactly like her mother when Regina was upset or angry. Danielle could even see the appeal of creating fire balls.   
“Yes, I also know she’s…wait what?” asked Harry in surprise.  
“Zelena Mills is my aunt!” defended Danielle through gritted teeth, “My mother is Regina _Mills_ Locksley. My brother is Henry _Mills_. How Aunt Zelena has Grandpa’s last name when Grandma is the parent Mom and she share, I don’t know, but that’s not the point!”   
“That was the same Mills?” asked Harry, again in surprise. He saw a red-headed woman who certainly _looked_ like Zelena kissing Danielle goodbye with Mr. and Mrs. Locksley, but he had just assumed it was someone who looked like her. And it was clear that Zelena and Danielle were close.   
“Yeah, it’s the same one. And she has done some bad things in her past, believe me, I know. But she’s not bad now, not ever since I was born,” said Danielle.  
“Kids, we know you’re listening,” shouted Ginny. The others guiltily descended the stairs and Ginny held out her hand, “Give me the ears.”  
“Mom,” pleaded James.  
“James Sirius Potter, now,” ordered Ginny.   
James sighed and handed his mother the extendable ears, “Sorry,” he apologized.  
“Now, back to your rooms kids,” instructed Ginny. Danielle went to follow Lily, but Ginny stopped her, “Danielle, wait.”  
Danielle turned around and approached the adults, “Yes?”  
Hermione opened and closed her mouth a few times before she spoke, “Danielle, I don’t know how much your aunt has told you, but what she did was very bad thing.”  
“She explained everything to me,” defended Danielle, “But she’s not that way anymore. Not since I was born.”   
“Danielle, Harry and Ron are both aurors. It’s their job to arrest dark witches and wizards. They usually have good instincts,” explained Hermione gently.  
“So you both are wizard cops?” asked Danielle.  
Ron shrugged, “We guess.”  
Danielle shook her head, “Well, Dad, Aunt Emma, and Uncle Killian are all sheriffs back home in Storybrooke, only it’s catching dark fairy tale characters. But I know about having dark relatives,” Danielle began to pace, “Mom was the Evil Queen, Aunt Zelena was the Wicked Witch of the West, Grandma was the Queen of Hearts, Uncle Killian was Captain Hook, Rumple was the Beast to Belle’s, well, Belle,” she rambled. The adults looked at each other, attempting to hold in their amusement. It sounded as if Danielle was babbling nonsense, but it obviously made sense to the young witch, “I guess, my point is, people can change. And Aunt Zelena’s changed. And I just can’t imagine her becoming evil again. Mom and Aunt Emma always taught me to trust my instincts, so I’m going to go with mine,” she stuck out her chin.   
Hermione squeezed Danielle’s shoulder and said, “Why don’t you go back upstairs with the others, okay?”  
Danielle sighed and nodded. She slowly ascended the stairs, doing her best to try to listen to the conversation, “Do you think the Ministry can arrest them?” asked Ron.  
“I don’t think so. There’s really no evidence other than Harry’s testimony and their past connections to You-Know-Who,” said Hermione, “Maybe a few other spectators.”  
There was a few moments of silence before Harry said, “I think Danielle’s right.”  
“Harry,” scolded Hermione, “She’s ten and will only turn eleven next month.”  
“So, we did some incredible things in our first year,” said Ron.  
“So you both thought it was Malfoy and Zelena and now suddenly, you’ve just changed your minds because of Danielle’s speech.”  
Danielle held back a few tears and made the rest of the journey upstairs. Sure, Aunt Zelena had a history with individuals who had, um, questionable morals at best and evil intentions at worst, but she really couldn’t have gone back to the dark side. There was no way.


	17. Christmas

November came and went and before everyone knew it, it was Christmas time at Hogwarts. The tree in the Great Hall was beautifully decorated and there were decorations throughout the corridors of the castle. Danielle and Lily had both signed up to stay on campus for Christmas; it pained Danielle not to be home with her friends and family, but Storybrooke was too far for Danielle to be able to travel for only a few days. At least all of her new Hogwarts friends plus Mal and Lilly would be with her for Christmas/birthday. Finally, December 25th arrived and Danielle was up bright and early. Lily and she were the only two first year Gryffindor girls who had stayed behind for the holiday; everyone else had gone home to their families. Lily stirred and opened her eyes. She smiled when she realized what day it was, “Happy Christmas and happy birthday, Danielle!” she smiled and hugged her.   
“Merry Christmas to you too. And thank you,” Danielle giggled.   
Lily glanced down at the end of the beds and said, “Looks like we have some presents.”  
The girls went to sort through the gifts, determining which presents belonged to which witch. Danielle had a few extra presents that had birthday wrapping paper. Lily picked up a package and handed it to Danielle, “That’ll be a sweater.”  
Danielle took a look at the label and asked, “How do you know?”  
“It’s from Grandma. She gives us sweaters every Christmas,” explained Lily. Danielle tore off the wrapping paper and sure enough, it was a sweater from Molly Weasley. After they had finished opening the rest of their presents: some clothes and a few Taylor Swift CDs for Danielle and a wizard version of a CD of some wizard singer Danielle had never heard of for Lily, Danielle found one more note under the tree. She carefully opened the envelope and read the scrawl, _“Dear Danielle, Happy birthday n Happy Christmas. Sorry I couldn’t bring yer gift up ter ya, but it’s a little big ter get there. Would ye cum by me cottage later tonight?”- Hagrid._  
Danielle showed Lily the note and she smiled, “Well, I guess we’ll be making a visit to Hagrid’s cottage this evening.”  
The girls got dressed and went to the Great Hall where the great Christmas feast was just beginning, though there weren’t many students there. In addition to Danielle and Lily, there were James, Hugo, Rose, and a few other Gryffindors, a handful of Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs combined, and Albus was sitting at the Gryffindor table since there was literally no one else from Slytherin present at the moment. Everyone smiled once Danielle and Lily approached, “Happy Christmas and happy birthday mate!” James shouted, excitedly throwing his arms around Danielle, “Happy Christmas, Sis,” he hugged Lily as well.   
“Happy Christmas, James,” she sat down in between Danielle and Rose and the group happily dug into the plethora of food on the table. Everyone enjoyed conversing about the gifts they had received and Molly Weasley had indeed knitted a sweater for everyone at the table.  
“Guess you’re officially part of the family now,” smiled Rose to Danielle.  
“Guess so,” she smiled back. Once the feast was over, McGonagall clapped her hands to clear the tables and dismissed the few students in the Great Hall. Everyone spent the rest of the day playing wizard chess and introduced Danielle to various other games before Danielle realized she had completely forgotten about Hagrid’s gift, “Oh goodness, I just forgot! Hagrid said he had a present for me.”  
“I’ll go with you,” said Lily standing, “If we’re not back by midnight, send out a search party.”  
The two girls slowly made their way over to Hagrid’s hut when another thought hit Danielle. She glanced over at Lily and hesitated before she asked, “Aunt Zelena and Mr. Malfoy, did they ever find out whether they were the Dark Mark creators at that Quidditch match?”  
Lily sighed, but shook her head, “No. Aunt Hermione investigated and she was also led to believe it wasn’t them. Even if it was, there wasn’t enough evidence to build a case. The Ministry has been investigating, but they can’t find out anything about the Dementors or the troll or the Dark Mark.”  
They reached the hut and Danielle knocked on the door. They heard some grumbling before Hagrid answered, “Ah. Danielle, Lily, Happy Christmas to ye both!”  
“Merry Christmas, Hagrid,” exclaimed Danielle happily as Hagrid wrapped his giant arms around her body, making her feel like an elf or a small troll.  
“And a very happy birthday, Danielle,” smiled Hagrid. He led the girls over a small, fluffy owl and smiled, “And here’s why I couldn’t leave yer present in yer room.”  
“Hey there, little fellow,” cooed Danielle.  
“It’s a girl,” said Hagrid.  
“What’s her name?” asked Lily. She knew she would eventually get an owl for her thirteenth birthday, just like James and Albus had, so she had a few years to go yet.  
“I figured I’d let Danielle pick out a name fer her,” answered Hagrid.  
“Well, Hedwig is taken and forever immortalized,” joked Danielle and Lily chuckled, “Snowball? No that’s just too weird with Snow. Fluffy?”  
“Don’t use that one,” said Hagrid quickly.  
“How about Duchess?” asked Danielle. The owl perked her head up and turned towards her, “You like that name? Alright, Duchess it is,” Danielle turned toward Hagrid and asked, “You do realize that back home, I live in the pristine mayor’s mansion?”  
“Don’t worry, I cleared it with yer Mum n Dad,” affirmed Hagrid.  
“Well, this beats my brothers’ pet goldfish,” smirked Danielle.   
“You want sum cake?” asked Hagrid. It had a ‘Happy Birthday Danielle’ message scrawled.  
The girls nodded politely, though they didn’t know how edible it was going to be. They discussed their first semester at Hogwarts with Hagrid before Danielle hesitantly turned to Lily. Lily nodded her head in encouragement and Danielle’s breath shook as she heaved a sigh, “Hagrid?”  
“Yeah?” he asked.  
“I was…I was wondering…” Danielle’s voice quivered with apprehension, “I was wondering if you could answer a few questions for me?”  
“Depends on what ye ask me?” answered Hagrid.  
“It’s…it’s about Aunt Zelena,” Danielle began.  
Danielle could see Hagrid freeze a little before he sighed and said, “So ye figured it out, huh?” Danielle nodded, “Does she know ye know?”  
Danielle nodded again, “Yes. She explained everything to me and Mom recently. Even about…”  
“What she did while she was here?” questioned Hagrid. Danielle nodded her head in confirmation, “But you want more information, don’t ye?”  
Danielle rubbed her hands together, “Well…just with one aspect,” she admitted honestly, “It involves Mr. Malfoy.”  
Hagrid went to the fire place when the tea kettle started to whistle and he poured three mugs for everyone, “I’m assumin ye mean Draco Malfoy?” Danielle stayed quiet but Hagrid knew he was correct in his assumption, “Well, those two definitely hit it off right away. The Malfoy family has been ‘round fer centuries with a lot of influence. Not so much now, but back in the days yer aunt attended Hogwarts, fer sure. Nobody really understood their friendship, not even some of Draco’s closest friends, just that he seemed drawn to her right away. Maybe it was because she had no experience with the wizarding world so he had finally found a friend who liked him fer him, not his money or his name.”  
“Is all the talk of them actually dating true or just exaggerated?” asked Danielle, taking a sip of tea but then coughing it up again.  
“Well, fer the first few years, I wouldn’t ‘ave called it dating, but they certainly did spend a lot of time together even durin breaks n such,” said Hagrid.   
Danielle gave him a confused look, “Where?”  
“At Malfoy Manor,” answered Hagrid and then his eyes widened, “Sorry, shouldn’t ‘ave told ye that.”  
“Really?” asked Lily, “As in with Mr. and Mrs. Malfoy?” she nudged gently.  
“Oh yeah. Lucius and Narcissa loved that girl. Doted on her n treated her like was the daughter they never had. She would spend Christmas and summer holidays there. She was an honorary Malfoy in their minds.”  
Danielle’s eyes widened. Draco Malfoy's parents actually LIKED Zelena at one point, “So what happened?”   
“Well, yer aunt wanted to know her blood-status, so Dumbledore n McGonagall went searching their fourth year and told her at the end of the year. I believe she told Draco that summer, but not anyone else. Well, then You-Know-Who came back in their fifth year, but Lucius and Narcissa found out that she was a ‘alf-blood witch. Not as bad as a Muggle-born, but still not up to their standards for a future wife fer Draco.”  
“Did Mr. Malfoy tell them?” asked Danielle.  
Hagrid shook his head, “No. Rumor says it was Pansy Parkinson who told Lucius and squealed on them.”   
“Who?” asked Danielle.  
“The one that Mr. Malfoy supposedly dated in the books,” explained Lily quickly.  
“But why?” asked Danielle.  
“Well, she was always jealous of those two. Everyone at Hogwarts could see it. She had a huge crush on Draco but Draco never felt the same way ‘bout her; only ever saw her as a friend. Well, somehow Pansy found out about Zelena and immediately told Draco’s parents. And boy was Lucius not happy. Made Draco break-up with Zelena n cut off all contact with her. Stopped the invites, stopped the presents, stopped everything. Poor girl was heart-broken. Didn’t really understand why.”  
“That I know,” interrupted Danielle.  
“Well, Pansy thought she might have had a better chance but with all that went on their last two years, I don’t know if they ever got out of the friend zone. Well, I think yer aunt really missed them n ‘aving that family she never had, so that’s why she joined You-Know-Who’s side. To try to make em proud. But Lucius Malfoy knew she never really believed in You-Know-Who’s cause. Well, then Astoria Greengrass came into the picture and even though she wadn’t their favorite, she was at least a pure-blood. And they ‘aven’t talked since.”  
Danielle didn’t want to mention that her aunt and Draco indeed _had_ been in contact recently. But she had finally gotten pretty much all the information she needed. Danielle stood and motioned to Lily that it was time to head back to the dorms. She grabbed the handle on Duchess’s cage and smiled, “Thank you for the gift, Hagrid. Merry Christmas.”  
“Yeah, Happy Christmas, Hagrid,” waved Lily.  
Hagrid smiled and waved back, “Happy Christmas girls n happy birthday Danielle.”


End file.
